totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dobry wieczór. Coś się popsuło... I nie było nas na wizji. Więc jeszcze raz przypomnę
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 6 Informacje: *We will see. * Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: ... Ciemny... pokój. Zimny... pokój. W miarę upływu czasu przynajmniej to się nie zmieniało. Cela Becka była nieustannie ciemna, zimna, nieprzyjazna, szara, nudna, więzienna... Tak. W tej kwestii nic nie miało się zmienić. Sam chłopak też niezbyt zmieniał swoje poranne zwyczaje. Po tym jak jego drużynie udało się nie przegrać pozwolił sobie spędzić dzień w łóżku i wstać dopiero po kolejnym... dniu... Jako jeden z dwóch przegrał zadanie, kolejne 24h widział kulki i bolały go oczy... Potarł twarz dłońmi. Beck: 'Meh... ''Leżał brzuchem do góry i wpatrywał się w poziome pęknięcie na nigdy chyba nietynkowanym suficie. Wyglądał jakby się nudził. W rzeczywistości odpoczywał. 'Beck: '''Spokój... ''Nadal był zmęczony do tego stopnia, że nie myślał o... o show, o wspomnieniach, ładował na nowo baterie. Ociągał się z robieniem porannego rozruchu. Czasem bycie leniwym było tak rozkosznie przyjemne. Tylko jakieś ideały mogły sobie tego odmówić. Obrócił się na bok, owinął kołdrą i poszedł dalej spać. Bo co mu szkodziło? '' Cela Gabrielli: ''... Cela Igora: ... Przez klamkę do drzwi był przebity karton z napisem: '' ''"Śpię by mieć siłę na następne zadanie. Obudź mnie przed nim, a przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko byś społnął/spłonęła w piekle nieczysta dziewico. Ps: Notka nie tyczy się prowadzących bo boję się, że coś mi zrobią." Cela Jamesa: James spał dosyć długo i stracił rachubę czasu. Nie wiedział, czy jest rano, czy już południe. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zaspał na zadanie. Wstał, ubrał się i usiadł na łóżku. W głowie miał jeszcze swój sen. Tak, mahjong. Po godzinach spędzonych ubiegłego wyzwania na próbach ukończenia tej gry, miał przed oczami te puzzle. 'James: ' Nigdy więcej. Nie ma co dalej siedzieć w celi, szczególnie, że tu nudy. Wstał i udał się do wyjścia. Cela Nikodema: ... Nikodem obudził się nucił sobie coś w sumie to sam nie wie skąd to znał ale nucił ubrał się i wstał z łóżka Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety. Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: ... Cela Tamary: Wbitych kilka dzid w podłogę. Cela Hanae: Kolejny dzień w więzieniu, kolejny poranek, niezbyt różniący się od pozostałych. Chłopak po kilkuminutowym przygotowaniu wyszedł z pokoju. Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: Brunetka obudziła się powoli i przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy wpatrywała się w sufit. Była tak skupiona na walce o przetrwanie w kolejnych zadaniach, że nie miała ani chwili, by uporządkować własne myśli. Tyle śmierci i ludzkiego cierpienia przewinęło jej się przed oczami przez te wszystkie dni. '' ''Tyle wspomnień. '' ''Dużo się zmieniło od kiedy obudziła się w tej celi po raz pierwszy. Czuła się wtedy bardzo samotna, bez jakichkolwiek wspomnień z przeszłości i poprzedniego życia, które już chyba na zawsze utraciła. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Pamiętała. Pamiętała ludzi w czerni i to jak mała czuła się w tym tłumie. Pamiętała płacz dziecka, matki i jej własne ciche łzy, którym nie towarzyszył szloch. Pokręciła głową chcąc odpędzić smutek i uśmiechnęła się. Odzyskała jakieś wspomnienie, część siebie, której bała się, że już nigdy nie odzyska. Westchnęła cicho, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i zerwała się z pryczy. Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to szare pomieszczenie. '' ''Dziewczyna ogarnęła się w ekspresowym tempie i jakby wmuszając na sobie szybsze ruchy opuściła pokój... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: Jasper i Jessamine nie mieli nic specjalnego do roboty, więc spędzali czas na graniu w karty. To było jedno z ich najczęstszych zajęć w wolnych chwilach. '''Jasper: '''Powinniśmy w końcu znaleźć sobie jakieś ciekawsze zajęcia... '''Jessamine: '''Jesteśmy w więzieniu. Tutaj nie ma zbyt wielu rozrywek. I tak dobrze, że mamy chociaż te karty... '''Jasper: '''Cóż, w sumie racja... ''' ' Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: Drzwi zamknięte na klucz. Prawdopodobnie lokatora nie ma w pokoju. Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: Z pokoju dochodzą tajemnicze dźwięki. Drzwi są zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Colta: ... Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Beck spędził więcej niż ustawa przewiduje w swoim łóżku. Zmęczony odpoczynkiem zdecydował jednak wreszcie opuścić swoją celę. Kuchnię obskoczył szybko, nalał sobie wody, zjadł coś… To jednak nie było zbyt porywające. Poszedł zatem zwiedzać. Odcięto mu możliwość wychodzenia na dwór, bardzo go to trapiło. Nie miał możliwości zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza. Bezmyślnie skierował się do miejsca, w którym rzadko bywał o ile w ogóle je odwiedził… Sala robót ręcznych była ciemna. Pod ścianami rzędami poustawiane były sztalugi, a na szafkach stały dziwaczne rupiecie. Nie brakowało rzeczy niepasujących do otoczenia; tu zakurzona kurtyna, tu stare krzesło, ceramika, farby - wszystko! Chłopak zaczął w zamyśleniu przeglądać różne przedmioty. Nagle do pomieszczenia wparowała Arisha. Dziewczyna jakby uciekając od własnych myśli, wędrując korytarzami trafiła na to dziwne pomieszczenie. Brunetka była tu po raz pierwszy, ale zanim mogła się w spokoju rozejrzeć wpadła na pewnego blondyna. Tym razem jednak zręcznie uniknęła zderzenia z wyższym chłopakiem. Arisha: Beck? :O Beck: O, Arisha *odłożył z powrotem zdobiony pędzelek* Blondyn podrapał się za uchem. Akurat z brunetką mógł pogadać… Beck: Zamknęli wyjście na dwór… Arisha: Ta, teraz to naprawdę jesteśmy tu uwięzieni… Blondyn prychnął, przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu. Podniósł wypchanego jeża, pogłaskał go po pyszczku zaopatrzonym w szklane oczka. Beck: Jakoś się tak ciszej zrobiło *mruknął patrząc w górę* Z początku tu bardziej tętniło życie, a teraz… Chłopak rozejrzał się. Beck: Myślisz, że to przez te śmierci? Ludzie się boją? *naszło go na filozofowanie* Może analizują wspomnienia… Albo są zmęczeni? Asha zamyśliła się na chwilę. Arisha: Niewykluczone, że się boją. Albo pozamykali się w sobie i własnych celach, albo nie są w stanie pozbierać własnych myśli na tyle, by robić coś “ciekawego” *zrobiła cudzysłowie w powietrzu i sama zaczęła przyglądać się rupieciom porozkładanych po kątach* Beck: A co sprawia, że ty chodzisz? *oparł się o szafkę* Arisha: Zamykanie się w celi niczego nie zmieni *wzruszyła ramionami* Jeśli nie przeżyję w tym programie, to nie chcę by jedynym co zapamiętam były szare ściany tego pokoju. A co ciebie wypędziło z łóżka? Beck: Bałem się odleżyn *powiedział obojętnie i śmiertelnie poważnie* Dziewczyna mimowolnie zachichotała. . Beck spojrzał na dziewczynę, uniósł wymownie brew, też zdecydował się lekko uśmiechnąć. Beck: Eh… Bo ile można leżeć *przeciągnął się* Odsypiałem sobie ostatnie… dni… Musiałem serio się rozchodzić. Arisha: Tja, rozumiem. Za wiele poza interakcjami społecznymi, leżeniem i zwiedzaniem nie ma tu dużo do roboty, no ale czego się spodziewać po więzieniu *powiedziała obojętnie, po czym podeszła do jakiejś leżącej kurtyny* Beck: Od ludzi bije porażający brak optymizmu *założył ręce. Zabrzmiał wyjątkowo krytycznie* Eh… I jak tu przetrwać *prychnął* Arisha: Hah, no fakt. Czy można ich winić? Oczywiście. *prychnęła* Niestety tutaj pogarda dla własnego losu nas nie uratuje :^ Beck: Tja… Dużo masz racji *spojrzał na dziewczynę, zamrugał intensywnie* Nadal mnie bolą oczy po tych grach… *niepewnie zagaił* Arisha: Hah, tak, to więzienie jest tak kwadratowe, że wszędzie widzę jeszcze kształty klocków z tetrisa. Beck: Przynajmniej wiemy, że się angażowaliśmy *mruknął* Arisha: Ciągle nie rozumiem tych, którzy tego nie robili, wszyscy już przecież przekonaliśmy się, że ta cała gadka z zabijaniem to nie żarty. Beck: Ludzie *wzruszył ramionami* Eh… Nudno tu *pstryknął zakrętkę* Chyba idę wziąć prysznic *przeciągnął się* Zalegam… *wstał i podszedł do wyjścia* Nie, że jestem niemiły… Złapiemy się jeszcze. Arisha: Chętnie *powiedziała uśmiechając się ciepło do blondyna* Gdy wyszedł siedziała jeszcze przez chwilę sama zagłębiając się w swoich myślach. W końcu jednak i ona zdecydowała pójść się trochę odświeżyć. Łazienki: ... Beck zgodnie z tym co powiedział Arishy skierował się do więziennych łazienek. '' ''Chłopak zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do znikomego luksusu jakie oferowały wspomniane łazienki. Paskudne, białe, brudne płytki, zardzewiałe kraty odpływów, brudne lustra, pokryte warstwą kamienia baterie prysznicowe, stare krany... Sytuację ratowała jedynie obecność mydła w dystrybutorach na ścianie. Blondyn nie miał problemów z tym aby zostawić ubrania na metalowym taborecie i kąpać się nago pod prysznicem. Ze ścian sterczały baterie, a między poszczególnymi stanowiskami nie było osłonek, ani ścianek. Typowo więziennie lub basenowo... Nawet grzyb i zacieki na suficie się zgadzały. '' '''Beck: '*gwiżdże pod nosem* Chłopak nalał sobie na rękę trochę wątpliwej jakości mydła i zaczął myć sobie włosy. Długa, blond fryzura wymagała trochę pracy. Skoro warunki nie był całkowicie dzikie, nie umiał odpuścić higieny. Wiedział, że po kąpieli będzie czuł się świeższy, co miało polepszyć jego samopoczucie. Poza dźwiękiem wody lejącej się z prysznica łazienka była całkiem cicha. Beck nie narzekał na brak towarzystwa, mógł się w spokoju umyć. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej łazienki były dzielone na strefę kobiecą i męską, nie chciałby chyba stanąć oko w oko i to nago z Arishą czy Nutty, byłoby to krępujące... Beck: 'O czym ty myślisz Barry? *powiedział do siebie* ''Postanowił zejść myślami na inny temat. Akurat spoglądał na swoją dłoń, odwinął zawiniętego wokół palca włosa. Blond... Ale jakby ciemny... Przypomniało mu się zdjęcie z pamiętnika. 'Beck: '''Beck Barry... Tfu, co ja z tym Barry? *zapytał sam siebie* Beck Jaeger... Eh *potarł mokrą twarz* ''Spojrzał prosto w strumień wody, obmył twarz. Zdjął baterię i poleciał na niego regularny strumień, niczym bicz wodny. Obmył jeszcze muskularne plecy, splunął gorzką wodą i zakręcił kurek. Lekceważąco kopnął odkręconą baterię i poszedł po ręcznik. Przynajmniej to załatwiła ekipa show. '' ''Owinął się w pasie i podszedł do lustra. Było trochę zaparowane, więc przetarł je mokrą ręką. Pomimo brudnego osadu zdołał na siebie popatrzeć. Nie zwracał uwagi na sylwetkę, z reguły w ogóle nie lubił na siebie patrzeć... Tak mu się wydawało, że nie był typem narcyza... Teraz jednak patrzył. Na twarz, na oklapnięte włosy, które pod wpływem wody pociemniały... Zaczesał je do tyłu, by zrobić iluzję krótkiej fryzury... Potem intensywnie potrząsnął głową i rozczochrał się. '' '''Beck: '''Call me... blondie *zaśmiał się i poklepał po brzuchu* ''Sięgnął po ręcznik papierowy, wytarł twarz, dotknął policzka... Pomyślał, że czas rozejrzeć się za maszynką do golenia, obiecał sobie to załatwić jeszcze przed wyzwaniem. Wziął metalowy grzebyk, niedbale się uczesał. Dalej stał obwinięty białym ręcznikiem w pasie. Nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od swojej... twarzy. Z daleka dało się wyczuć, że o czymś myśli... 'Beck: '''Blondie? Barry? Farbowanie *złapał pukiel włosów po czym puścił* Miałem ciekawe życie, a teraz... Się zobaczy. ''Poklepał się po twarzy, po czym rozwiązał ręcznik. Upuścił go i na spokojnie się ubrał. Wzdrygnął się kilka razy. Działo się to od początku gdy zdjął buty. Mokra, brudna posadzka powodowała u niego wstręt. '' ''Ubrawszy się wyszedł zauważalnie weselszy i odświeżony, ale także trochę zamyślony. '' Sala manekinów: ''... Sala ta była salą i stały w niej manekiny. Po chwili stał tam też umyty Beck. 'Beck: '''Coś mnie tu przyciąga... ''Przeszedł się miedzy manekinami, chodził bez większego celu. Nadal nad czymś myślał. '' ''I wkrótce pojawił się tu również Hanae, którego również coś tam przyciągnęło. Beck spostrzegł szybko chłopaka. Kojarzył go. Co prawda głównie z rozmowy z pierwszego dnia, jeśli się nie mylił to z ławek, jednak pałał do niego sympatią. 'Beck: '''Hej *przywitał się wychylając się zza manekina* Co... Słychać? '''Hanae: '''Oh, kolega z ławek *uśmiechnął się* Cóż... Nic szczególnego, ale przynajmniej jeszcze żyję '''Beck: '''To już chyba coś *zaśmiał się. Nauczył się przez te kilka tygodni takich reakcji* Chodź klapnij. ''Blondyn podszedł do oczyszczonego już z resztek po zadaniu nr 2 stolika i usiadł na blacie. 'Beck: '''Nie będziemy stać. To nie ławka, ale chyba da radę. ''Sam przez moment dziwił się swojej kontrastowości... no cóż, zmieniał się. '' ''Hanae podszedł i również usiadł. '''Hanae: Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem w tej sali Beck: 'W takim razie pierwszy raz. '''Hanae: '''Tak ''*przytaknął jedynie* Beck zauważył, właściwie już dawno wcześniej, że Hanae jest raczej małomówny. Zastanawiał się czy jest sens ciągnąć rozmowę... Zdecydował się odczekać. Liczył, że chłopak może sam coś powie. '' ''Sensu rozmowy ciągnąć nie było, więc po jakimś czasie Hanae postanowił ulotnić się z sali. '''Hanae: Powodzenia w kolejnym zadaniu Rzucił, ześlizgując się ze stołu, a następnie wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, gdyż czuł także, że sensu rozmowy ciągnąc dalej nie było. Wyszedł więc z pomieszczenia krótko potem. '' Salka Spirytystyczna: ''... Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte. Wyzwanie, spacerniak. Zawodnicy zostali wezwani na dwór. Akurat padało, nie była to najlepsza pogoda, dodatkowo nic nie zapowiadało, że miałoby się rozpogodzić. Czeka ich wyzwanie w strugach deszczu. Została postawiona prowizoryczna scena, bez dachu :3. Ekipa toteż póki co postanowiła się nie wyłaniać z powodu wspominanej pogody. Postawili jakiegoś stażystę z karteczką "Przygotujcie spektakl na żywo pt. Komisarz Blond i pałka sprawiedliwości". '' ''(Na zadanie macie 28h, czyli do soboty 22:00. Całą niedziele przegrana drużyna będzie miała natomiast na rozprawę sądową. Ważna adnotacja, za brak jakiejś osoby dostajecie -1 pkt do oceny ogólnej. Łącznie maksymalnie możecie zdobyć 6 pkt od każdego z jury. Interpretacja dowolna. I dodatkowo ważna uwaga, robicie to na spontanie bez żadnego przygotowywania tekstu. :3 Good Luck. ) Dingo Bingo czy jakoś tak: ... Akt I, Scena I Scenografia: Ciemne, dębowe biurko, na nim lampka z żółtym abażurem. Za biurkiem skórzany, staromodny fotel. Na kartonowej ściance z tyłu przywieszony obraz z psem dingo. Oświetlenie słabe. Na scenie cisza. Rozlega się stukot butów o podłogę. Na scenę wchodzi Beck (jako Komisarz Blond) ubrany w czarny płaszcz i subtelną, czarną fedorę. Chłopak usiadł za biurkiem, postukał palcami w blat. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Ciężkie czasy *mruknął nasuwając rondo kapelusza na twarz*. ''Odsunął się od biurka, podszedł do przodu, spojrzał w kierunku publiczności. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Nie ma miejsca dla prywatnego detektywa. Od dawna nie miałem już zlecenia *złapał się pod boki. Płaszcz zwisał mu niżej niż nogawki shortów* Ci rasiści nie ufają Australijczykowi! *uniósł ręce do góry* Mówią, że raczej powinienem rzucać bumerangi w cyrku, a nie tropić złoczyńców! ''Obrócił się, wziął z biurka kartkę, złapał ją i trzymał przed sobą. Komisarz Blond: 'Biuro detektywistyczne Billabong *spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na publiczność* Wasze problemy NIE wrócą jak bumerang *zapewnił i odłożył wydrukowaną kartkę z literkami* ''Do pomieszczenia weszła seksowna sekretarka w okularach, w złotowłosej peruce (w tej roli Gabriella). Uśmiechnęła się do komisarza. 'Sekretarka: '''Panie komisarzu, co pan taki nie w sosie? ''Kobieta podeszła bliżej i zdjęła okulary. 'Sekretarka: '''Ja dopiero zaczęłam pracę i otrzymuję same pochwały! Nie to, co pan. Myślę, że przydałaby się tu jakaś damska ręka. Policja na pana narzeka. ''Sekretarka ziewnęła zakrywając usta. '' '''Sekretarka: '''Nie wiem czy pan słyszał najnowsze ploteczki, ale jest pan bardzo mało produktywny i jeśli się nie poprawi, chcą pana wywalić! Radzę wziąć się w garść. Nie chcę być wścibska, ale... wie pan, ja mam wykształcenie. Idealnie mogłabym się sprawdzić również w roli komisarza. ''Kobieta puściła do mężczyzny oczko i poprawiła fryzurę. 'Sekretarka: '''Wie pan, ukochana mojego dobrego kolegi zniknęła. Mogłabym pana mu polecić i w końcu mógłby się pan wykazać. Tylko, nie ma nic za darmo! ''Kobieta postawiła jedną nogę na biurko chcąc wypaść seksownie, niestety Gabriella nie umiała zapanować nad swoim ciałem i spadła robiąc szpagat. Udawała oczywiście, że to wszystko było w planie. 'Sekretarka: '''Tadam! Jestem bardzo elastyczna. Mój mąż ostatnimi czasy nie jest w stanie mnie zaspokoić. Ja potrzebuję czegoś nowego, potrzebuję pożądania, intymności. Jeśli załatwię panu to zlecenie, a to nie byle jakie zlecenie, w nagrodę chciałabym... ''Sekretarka wyciągnęła z torby strap-on dildo i pokazała komisarzowi. thumb|left 'Sekretarka: '''Lubię grać rolę dominującą. Mój mąż tego nie lubi, więc pan mnie zaspokoi! Czy jest pan gotów do poświęceń za to jedno, ważne zlecenie? Uratuję pana karierę, a w zamian chcę tak mało! ''Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i wyrzuciła dildo za siebie. 'Sekretarka: '''Haha, ale jestem żartownisią, nieprawda? Ja nawet nie jestem mężatką. Dobrze pan wie, że to nie moja torba, a pańska! Po co panu to dildo? Znam pana mroczny sekret i nie boję się go wyjawić. Sprawa jest prosta. Ja załatwię panu zlecenie, to jest sprawa miesiąca, każdy o tym mówi, hot topic dla gazet. Pan odnajdzie dziewczynę... albo mordercę, jeśli nie żyje. A nie oszukujmy się, pewnie nie żyje, bo jakby było inaczej to już by się znalazła. Co chcę w zamian? Wspomni pan o mnie w lokalnych gazetach, że to JA naprowadziłam pana na trop mordercy! Będę lokalną superbohaterką. Idzie pan na taki układ? Proszę pamiętać, że znam pana sekret... ''Blond Komendant podrapał się po brodzie wodząc wzrokiem po dziewczynie. Stanął przy biurku, tak by zza blatu wystawało jego ciało od pasa w górę. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Wszystko dla zlecenia... To znaczy sprawiedliwości! ''Chłopak podrapał się za głową. '''Komisarz Blond: '''A co do sekretu to nie mam bladego pojęcia o co chodzi... ''Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. '' ... '''Akt I, Scena II To samo biuro, ale tro''chę zmienione. Naprzeciwko biurka stanęło plastikowe krzesełko z Ikei w kolorze cerulean. Na biurka zawitał też wystawowy sukulent z kokardką na topowym kolcu. Oświetlenie się nie zmieniło. '' Beck aka. Komisarz Blond siedział za biurkiem i stukał folderem akt o blat. Za nim, na taborecie stało wonne kadzidło, które intensywnie dymiło, toteż chłopak pokasływał. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Może biuro skromne, ale szykowne *mruknął z australijskim akcentem i wrócił do zabawy aktami* ''Chłopak spojrzał przez ramię na jego asystentkę. Sekretarka widząc, że komisarz na nią patrzył postanowiła się odezwać. Sekretarka: Dostaniesz to zlecenie, ale pamiętaj, ja chcę być sławna i stać się lokalną bohaterką. Nie wiem dużo o tej dziewczynie. Pewnie to będzie coś prostego. Zniknęła, ktoś ją zabił i tyle. Pewnie była jakąś szmatą. Nieraz widziałam, jak szlajała się po lasach. Szczerze to wcale nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby umarła, ona na niego nie zasłużyła! Oczywiście chciałabym, żeby odnalazła się żywa... Sekretarka odwróciła szybko wzrok. Sekretarka: Dobra, lepiej nie będę nic więcej mówić. Idę bawić się dalej z tymi dokumentami. To taka niewdzięczna robota... Kobieta trochę się rozmarzyła. Sekretarka: 'Ale już niedługo mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni i wzbogacę się, kiedy pomogę podupadłemu, niedocenianemu komisarzowi rozwikłać zagadkę zaginięcia dziewczyny, która już od jakiegoś czasu jest głównym tematem w mieście... Ach te biedne dzieciaki, rodzice nie pozwalają wychodzić im na dwór. Nie rozumiem. Przecież nawet nie wiadomo czy ją zabito, takie tylko są plotki. A nawet jeśli, to co? Nikt nie zabija bez powodu! ''Sekretarka spojrzała na okno. Niebo było jakieś dziwnie mgliste i miało różowy kolor. 'Sekretarka: '''To jakiś znak. Dobry omen... Sława, pieniądze. W końcu się stąd wyrwę. ''Beck również udał, że patrzy przez okno, którego właściwie nie było... Podrapał się po brodzie. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Wszystko to takie ciekawe... Enigmatyczne... Jak dziobak czy inny stekowiec. ''Blondyn wstał i podszedł do Sekretarki od tyłu. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Wszystko jest zagadką, którą trzeba rozwikłać... ''Spoglądał jej przez ramię, co jakiś czas poprawiał lewą ręką na głowie swój kapelusz tak jakby miał tik nerwowy. '' ''Wtedy drzwi do biura zostały otworzone jakimś karate kopem, a do biura wszedł przystojny, elegancki mężczyzna. Chłopak ubrany był w białą koszulę z rękami podwiniętymi do ramionami, czarne eleganckie spodnie oraz czarne gustowne buty. 'Klient: ' Dzień do... Mężczyzna spojrzał się na wystrój biura oraz to na komisarza, a to na sekretarkę. '''Klient: No cholera! To miasto ma 3 burdele, a ja już 4 odwiedzam! Facet był widocznie zdenerwowany i zirytowany. Po kilu sekundach uspokoił się. Klient: Wie państwo gdzie jest biuro detektywistyczne komisarza Blonda? Bo domy publiczne tak nazwane już mi się skończyły. Beck,poklepał sekretarkę po ramieniu i odwrócił się. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do biurka i usiadł na skórzanym fotelu. Zdjął kapelusz i ostrożnie go odłożył. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Komisarz Blond, do usług *przedstawił się* ''Blondyn splótł ręce i wskazał na plastikowe krzesełko, które było niższe od biurka. Komisarz Blond: 'Zapraszam proszę usiąść *uśmiechnął się* W czym mogę służyć? ''Blond komisarz przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na Klienta przepraszająco. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Nie przelewa się. Nie dają dotacji na biura detektywistyczne, nawet wspomniane przez pana burdele mają ulgi sanepidowskie *uderzył pięścią o stół* Nas ledwo było stać na mebel Ikeiowski! ''Chłopak ze złością uderzył raz jeszcze po czym spojrzał na Klienta. Zaciągnął się dymem z dymiącego za jego plecami kadzidła. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''W czym problem panie? ''Facet zrobił duże oczy, że jest w prawdziwym biurze komisarza. Nawet te tanie burdele lepiej wyglądały. '''Klient: Moja bardzo, bardzo, bardzo nadziana narzeczona zaginęła tydzień temu. Przed jej zaginięciem pokłóciliśmy się o to, że nie chciała przekazać mi w testamencie jej majątku przynajmniej do dnia ślubu. O zaginięciu dowiedziałem się kiedy rozmawiałem z płatnym zabójcą. Tak bardzo się martwię! Facet próbował się rozpłakać, ale mu nie wychodziło. Odwrócił się i zaczął się bić w brzuch, lecz to też nie wywołało łez. Obślinił, więc on swojego palca i wytarł go pod oczami co wyglądało na łzy, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę komisarza i zaczął wskazywać na "łzy". Klient: 'Widzi pan te łzy?! WIDZI PAN?! To są łzy osoby, która kogoś straciła! Płacz, płacz. ''Sekretarka spojrzała na klienta wytrzeszczając oczy i wyszeptała komisarzowi, że "to on". ''Sekretarka: Witaj Maurycy. Tak mi przykro z powodu twojej narzeczonej. ''"Nie do końca..." - szepnęła do komisariarza. 'Sekretarka: '''To najlepszy komisarz w mieście! No dobra, może jego lata świetności są już za nim, ale odnajdzie twoją narzeczoną, nie zawiedziesz się na nim! thumb|left|100 px ''Nagle na prywatny telefon do sekretarki ktoś zadzwonił. Z niego wydobywały się od głosy piosenki umieszczonej obok, której słowa brzmią "musiałam cię zabić, naprawdę mi przykro, musiałam to zrobić". '' '''Sekretarka: '''Ojejku, sorry, to mój dzwonek. ''Kobieta pośpiesznie wyłączyła telefon. 'Sekretarka: '''Ciągle zapominam go wyłączać w pracy. Przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Jestem pewna, że twoja narzeczona się odnajdzie! ''"Niekoniecznie żywa" - szepnęła do komisarza. Komisarz kiwał głową, to na Sekretarkę to na Klienta. 'Komisarz Blond: '''To brzmi jak... Sprawa! *podniósł się nagle, popchnął biurko, a lampka spadła na podłogę* Cholera... ''Blondyn wyszedł zza biurka i podniósł lampkę, robiąc to patrzył na Klienta. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Rozumiem, że zaginęła bliska Panu Pani *odstawił lampkę, ale ta znowu spadła* Kurwa! Przepraszam... W takim razie... Proszę spróbować sobie... Ehm... Przypomnieć *usiadł na jednym pośladku, na skraju biurka* Gdzie Pan ostatni raz widział tę Panią! ''Poprawił kapelusz i wbił spojrzenie w Klienta. Facet zaczął się drapać po podbródku, a po chwili uśmiechał się dumny z siebie. '''Klient: Wiem! Mój snajper widział ją koło tej granatowej kamienicy na ul.JestemNajelpszyGłupiaDzido. Mierzył na nią, a chwilę przed strzałem wyszedł człowiek ubrany na czarno i porwał ją do piwnicy! Beck przekrzywił głowę słysząc natłok błędów w jednym zdaniu. Westchnął i założył na nowo swoją fedorę. Komisarz Blond: 'W takim razie jedziemy... *odwrócił się do Sekretarki* Bernice? Zostań i segreguj dokumenty. Nie zapomnij uczesać mój sukulent! ''Blondyn wyszedł zza biurka i pomógł Klientowi wstać. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Pojedziemy moim cinquecento. ''Zaciemnienie. ... '''Akt I, Scena III Scenografia się zmieniło. Na kartonie pojawiły się okna, które miały robić iluzje bloku. Były też narysowane markerem drzwi. Z dwóch pustaków i deski powstała ławka. Ktoś przytargał śmietnik i plastikowego gołębia. Powstała scena przed kamienicą. Pojawili się Komisarz i Klient. Na "ławce" zasiadły dwie postacie. Jedna z chustką na głowie, druga ubrana zwyczajnie. Komisarz Blond: '''To tutaj Panie? *rozejrzał się* Jakże tu... Obskurnie *zaciągnął się* '''Klient: Twoje biuro też nie było wykonane z Gucci, ale tak to tu. Blondyn przewrócił oczami i rozejrzał się. Odpiął od pasa niebieską pałkę, która podejrzanie przypominała coś innego... Gab? Chłopak uderzył pałką o otwartą dłoń. Komisarz Blond: '''Tą tu właśnie pałką sprawiedliwości będę wymierzał sprawiedliwość! *uniósł pałkę w górę* Trzeba szukać... Śladów... Świadków! *odwrócił się przez ramię* Hej Wy co jeszcze tam siedzicie? Widzieliście scenę mordu dokonywanego na dzianej Pani? '''Opiekun staruszki(Nikodem): Jaki pan jest niewychowany żeby mówić do tej staruszki *pokazuje na Bena staruszke* mówić Hej wy po prostu SKANDAL *bierze torebkę staruszki i daje z niej liścia Komisarzowi* Beck odskoczył i zasłonił się rękoma. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Błagam nie! Proszę nie zadawać mi gwałtu tą torebką! *cofa się w kozi róg* Ja tylko... Au! Chciałem... Au! ZEZNAŃ! *wydarł się* '''Opiekun Staruszki: '''Pani Staruszka mówiła, że Milicja była lepsza i miała ewidentną rację, a jeśli chodzi o tą dziwkę czy kim ona tam była, że miała tyle pieniędzy to raz jej kot nasrał Staruszce w ogródku, a potem JA musiałem to sprzątać jak dla mnie jak umarła to się ciesze chociaż w sumie to nie, bo jej kot nie umarł *posmutniał* ''Staruszka kiwała głową, raz to w lewo, raz w prawo. Posiadała nietypową rutynę. Przez 55 minut posiadała zamknięte oczy, by przez pozostałe 5 je otworzyć i przerazić osobę patrzącą na nią. Staruszka: 'WACŁAW?! Gadaj mi tu zaraz któż to za osobowość której się tak intensywnie zwierzasz? Czyżby to nijaki komisarz Blond? Nie muszę patrzeć, by rozpoznać tegoż osobnika, perfumy pewnej marki pana zdradzają komisarzu Blond... *otworzyła swoje oczy na pięć sekund, duże, zielone... przenikliwe... takie spojrzenie jakby terrorystki. Widać, że ta kobieta musiała mieć dużo przeżyć życiowych* Witam drogi uroczy młodzieńcze, może wejdziesz do środku *uśmiechnęła się przerażająco, aż widać było jej zepsute zęby, jednocześnie zamykając oczy* WACŁAW!!! Nie opierdalaj się, i wpuść tego pana do środka!!! I wcale nie zauważyłam, że masz na sobie oprawki inne niż zwykle. Mini milimetry cię zdradzają, bardziej przylegają ci do nosa. Słychać, to po twoich ruchach twarzy. Panie Wacławie, jak tak można! Wprowadź tego pana do środka i... albo nawet natychmiast umywaj ręce!!! *staruszka ponownie otworzyła oczy posyłając przerażający uśmiech w stronę Komisarza, jednocześnie przebijając jego duszę spojrzeniem* Jaką wolisz herbatę? Zieloną czy czarną? ''Beck wycofał się lekko, stanął obok Klienta. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Holly Dingo... ''Spojrzał niepewnie na Klienta, potem na publikę. Na jego twarzy malowała się konsternacja. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Ehm... Czyli... Nie macie żadnych tropów... Państwo pozwolą, że się rozejrzę... ''Beck przeprosił przebranego Bena i Nikodema i zaczął się rozglądać. Po chwili wyjął zza ławki... kartonową postać umazaną czerwonym mazakiem. 'Komisarz Blond: '''I jest nasza denatka... Tam... Dam... Daaaam! ''Zaciemnienie. Koniec Aktu Pierwszego. ... '''Akt II, Scena I Znowu przed kamienicą, ale tym razem zamiast ławki są krzesełka. Siedzi Klient, Opiekun Staruszki, Sama Staruszka i Kowboj w Kapeluszu. Komisarz Blond trzyma pałkę i stoi z założonymi rękoma. Obok stoi jego sekretarka i pisze transkrypcje zeznań na maszynie do pisania ustawionej na metalowej beczce. Blondyn chodzi od prawej do lewej i drapie się po brodzie. Komisarz Blond: 'Ktoś zabił... Pani zabiła Pana? Nie... Pan zabił Panią? Kto wie, kto wie, kto wie... *ściszał głos stosując echolalia* ''Tupnął nagle. Osoby na ustawionych pod kamienicą krzesełkach wyprostowały się. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Zeznawać! Wszyscy! Wszystko! Mieszkacie w tej parszywej kamienicy! ''Sekretarka przewróciła oczami. '' '''Sekretarka: '''Ja byłabym lepsza w tej robocie. Sorry Blond, ale jesteś beznadziejny. ''Sekretarka wyjęła z portfela jakąś sumkę pieniędzy i pomachała nią przed zebranymi. 'Sekretarka: '''Wiecie co jest gorszym przestępstwem od przekupstwa? MORDERSTWO! Więc mówić czy ktoś coś wie. Dziewczyny nie znikają tak nagle, nasz klient widział, że została porwana do jakiejś tajemnicy. Tu może chodzić o sekundy, by ją uratować! Ktoś musiał coś widzieć, więc gadać. Sorry, wiem, że nie powinnam się wtrącać, ale znam Maurycego i zaginiona była moją bardzoo dobrą koleżanką. ''Sekretarka spojrzała na staruszkę z zabójczym spojrzeniem. '''Sekretarka: I z opowiadań Maurycego oraz zaginionej wiem, że panie nie przepadały za sobą! Główna podejrzana znaleziona. Blond, zepnij ją w kajdanki czy coś. Jestem pewna, że to ona. Sekretarka robiła tak porywcze ruchy dłońmi, że nagle z kieszeni wypadła jej jakaś torebeczka w której znajdowały się... czyjeś włosy. Szybko wzięła i schowała je z powrotem. Sekretarka: Hehe, taka tam pamiątka, to są włosy konia... Kowboj, który również siedział na krzesełku, postanowił wtrącić się do sprawy. Był trochę niestabilny psychicznie. Kowboj: 'Kim wy tak właściwie jesteście? I jakie morderstwo, jaka zaginiona dziewczyna? ''Ze względu na swoją osobowość nie był również zadowolony z obecności obcych w jego okolicy, zwłaszcza że jak się domyślał, był o coś oskarżony 'Kowboj: '''Lepiej zjeżdżajcie z mojego terenu, jeśli chcecie doczekać przyszłości. ''Powiedział to wyciągając z za pleców pistolet na wodę. Udawał przy tym, że jest prawdziwy. 'Kowboj: '''To jest pistolet i jest on prawdziwy, serio mówię. ''Ludzie popatrzeli na niego jak na wariata. Kowboj schował swój pistolet 'Kowboj: '''Po za tym ja jestem całkiem normalnym człowiekiem. Nie tak jak twierdzi ten czubek z psychiatryka. ''Beck spoglądał na całą akcję. Uderzył się pałką w udo by zwrócić uwagę reszty. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Haloooo! *wydarł się* Tu się dzieje przesłuchanie. Kowboju, jesteś podejrzany za celowanie z broni palnej! ''Blondyn odebrał Kowbojowi pistolet. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Ha! Bingo-Dingo! *spojrzał na asystentkę* Wiedziałem, że to On, a nie Ona! '''Kowboj: '''To była moja bron koleś. Ale no dobra, jedna w tą czy w tamtą, nie zaszkodzi. W domu mam tego więcej. ''Zdał sobie właśnie sprawę z głupoty jaką powiedział. Aby zagłuszyć swoją wypowiedz zadał jedno *uważał dość konkretne* pytanie. 'Kowboj: '''Jak właściwie wyglądała osoba, której szukacie? Miała twarz, głowę? Ręce, oczy? ''Sekretarka, jak to miała w zwyczaju, przewróciła tylko oczami. 'Sekretarka: '''To jakiś wariat! Błagam, jak najszybciej znajdźmy tego mordercę i zakończmy wszystko. ''Kobieta wydawała się być zestresowana całą sytuacją i chciała jak najszybciej to skończyć. Nie tylko dlatego, że była znudzona. Głównie dlatego, że sama skrywała jakąś tajemnicę i nie chciała, żeby ona wyszła na jaw... 'Sekretarka: '''No to ktoś się przyznaje? W więzieniu wcale nie jest tak źle. Ludzie, ułatwicie mu robotę. I tak nie zostało wam długo życia. Ta stara baba nie pożyje więcej niż 5 lat. ''Po chwili jednak się uspokoiła. 'Sekretarka: '''Przepraszam, ale ja też jestem zamieszana w całą tą sprawę, bo znałam zaginioną, więc jestem po prostu rozemocjonowana. Wybaczcie. ''Komisarz Blond podszedł o Kowboja, spojrzał mu w oczy, odszedł, spojrzał w oczy Staruszki... spała, podszedł do Klienta... z nim już rozmawiał... Został mu opiekun. '''Komisarz Blond: '''A pan? Pan tu nie stał! '''Opiekun: O co panu chodzi? Jak dla mnie jak już mamy się o coś dramatyzować to to, że Pańska sekretarka wzięła za winną tą biedną staruszkę, jak dla mnie była okrutna. Widzimy się w sądzie jest to po prostu SKANDAL, a pan jeszcze na to pozwolił jak dla mnie gorsze byłoby tylko to jakby staruszka miała Kota, a to by było okropne i powiem panu jedno jak dla mnie to już mnie lepiej stawić jako Mordercę. Blondyn zacisnął dłonie na kapeluszu i wycofał się, na skraj sceny, pokazał się od tyłu widowni... '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Mamy niby czterech podejrzanych... Ale na salę weźmiemy... Piątkę! ''Chłopak skoczył i zakuł w kajdanki Sekretarkę. Ona krzyknęła. Zaciemnienie... ... Akt II, Scena II Szara, kartonowa ścianka. Długa ława, a za nią piątka podejrzanych. Śpiąca staruszka, wkurzony Kowboj, zirytowany Opiekun, zdziwiony Klient i zapłakana Sekretarka. Wszyscy mieli dłonie na blacie, zakute kajdankami. '' ''Beck stał przed nimi i uderzał o otwartą dłoń niebieską pałką. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Wszyscy jesteście podejrzani, bo robiliście podejrzane rzeczy... ''Podszedł trochę bliżej, walnął pięściami o stół i cofnął się. Komisarz Blond: 'Każdy ma mi odpowiedzieć i to innym głosem muzycznym! *uniósł ręce* Co robił w chwili zbrodni! ''Prychnął śmiechem i usiadł okrakiem na krzesełku turystycznym, splótł dłonie pod brodą. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Dawać, alfabetycznie! *krzyknął* ''Spojrzał na śpiącą staruszkę. Kobieto-Ben osunął się i spadł z taboretu nieomalże niszcząc szary karton za nim. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Eh... Didgeridoo w łeb bym walnął *potarł twarz* Już! Gadać! ''W tej chwili Klient zdenerwowany i zdziwiony wstał i spojrzał się na komisarza. '''Klient: Czy ciebie Bóg upuścił, Maryja opluła, Jezus wydziedziczył, Mikołaj dał ci węgiel na Święta, a twoje iq wynosi 69, że mnie podejrzewasz?! Po co miałbym ją zabijać dopóki nie uwzględniła mnie w testamencie?! Facet po kolei zaczął wskazywać na resztę podejrzanych. Klient: Mamy tutaj: szalonego, niestabilnego psychicznie kowboja, babcię, która jak tylko widzi, że chodzisz po trawników to wyjmuje Uzi, jej opiekuna, który jak widzi, że babcia nie trafiła, to wyjmuje RPG, a także twoją szparkę sekretarkę... Chłopak na chwilę stanął w miejscu i otworzył szeroko oczy. Klient: Która podejrzanie powiedziała wiele dziwnych informacji jak to, że znalazła ciało kiedy byłem świadkiem jak ty to zrobiłeś, a także ma dziwne włosy w woreczku! A dodatkowo chcę ona być sławnym komisarzem i cały czas nakręca sprawę! Dzida ma i motyw, i zdecydowanie coś na koncie z czego powinna się wyspowiadać! Klient wygodnie się rozsiadł na krześle. Klent: I jak się czujesz lamusie głupi, że pierwsza lepsza osoba połączyła ze sobą więcej kropek niż ty, a ty ją jeszcze oskarżasz? Kowboj: 'Tak, to na 100% ona. ''Przytaknął klientowi, ale głównie tylko dlatego, że chciał się już stąd wydostać. 'Kowboj: '''Ha, ja też wiedziałem, że te włosy muszą mieć jakiś związek z tą sprawą. ''Spojrzał się na sekretarkę. 'Kowboj: '''Gadaj, gdzie schowałaś nożyczki, którymi obcięłaś ofiarę? ''Spojrzał się ponownie w stronę Komisarza Blond. 'Kowboj: '''Widzicie, nie przyznaje się. Ma coś na sumieniu. '''Opiekun: '''Jak dobrze przynajmniej że wszyscy mają tu rozum i godność człowieka przecież widać że ta dziwka czy tam ladacznica jest winna *mówi operą* ''Komisarz Blond podszedł nagle do sekretarki, klęknął przed nią. Włączyła się romantyczna muzyka . Beck spojrzał Gabrielli w oczy. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Jeśli masz coś na sumieniu... Powiedz... ''Odwrócił ekspresywnie głowę z wyrazem cierpienia romantycznego na twarzy. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Mów... ''Sekretarka wiedziała, że nie ma wyboru - teraz musi się przyznać, bo prawda i tak wyjdzie na jaw. '''Sekretarka: Ehh, wiedziałam, że to się wyda... Spuściła głowę w dół, a inni spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem i zaciekawieniem. Sekretarka: 'Odnalazłam tą dziewczynę. Zupełnie martwą, jej ciało... zmasakrowane. Jeszcze czuję krew w powietrzu. Sprawdziłam czy aby na pewno nie żyje. Potem zwymiotowałam. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Portfel leżał na wierzchu. Wzięłam go i uciekłam. Wtedy pomyślałam, że jeśli ucieknę z miejsca zdarzenia to nikt nie posądzi mnie o morderstwo i temat portfelu jakoś ucichnie, nie wiem, byłam głupia, ale... ''Kobieta rozkleiła się. '''Sekretarka: Ja naprawdę potrzebowałam tych pieniędzy. Wiem, jestem okropnym człowiekiem, że nikomu nie powiedziałam o ciele, jestem tak naprawdę współwinna, morderca jest na wolności dzięki mnie, ale proszę, nie odbierajcie mi jej! Pozostali spojrzeli na nią jak na wariatkę. Sekretarka: '''Moją córeczkę. Moją małą córeczkę. Jest chora i to bardzo poważnie. Traci włosy, skórę. To właśnie jej włosy trzymałam w torebce. To jakaś dziwna przypadłość i nawet lekarze nie byli w stanie powiedzieć, co jej jest. Dopiero niedawno się dowiedziałam o szereg operacji, które jest zmuszona przejść. Niestety, ale kosztują one masę pieniędzy. Nie jestem w stanie ich jej zapewnić ze swojego wynagrodzenia. Dlatego dopuściłam się kradzieży... ''Kobieta zaczęła histerycznie płakać. '' '''Sekretarka: Wiem, to moja wina, powinnam wszystko powiedzieć, powinnam nie kraść, ale nie zabierajcie mi jej! Nie możecie tego zrobić! Komisarz Blond położył Gabrielli rękę na ramieniu. Komisarz Blond: 'Będzie dobrze... ''Zaciemnienie. ... '''Akt II, Scena III Szary karton, a przed nim mównica. Stoi za nią Gabriella. Z boku, na krzesełku siedzi Komisarz Blondyn. Na krzesełkach przed mównicą, w roli widzów Kowboj, Opiekun, Staruszka i Klient. '' '''Sekretarka:' Biorę na siebie całą odpowiedzialność. Dopuściłam się kradzieży i nie poinformowałam o znalezionym ciele. Moja córka mnie jednak bardzo potrzebuje i mam nadzieję, że prawo wymierzy we mnie taką karę, która nie zmusi mnie do pójścia za kratki. Ona jest taka mała i bardzo chora, nie poradzi sobie beze mnie. Muszę jeszcze do czegoś się przyznać... nie tylko portfel ukradłam. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni diamentowy pierścionek. Sekretarka: 'Obok ciała ofiary znalazłam również ten pierścionek. Pewnie drogocenny, dlatego chciałam go sprzedać, liczy się każdy grosz i sekunda, bo moja córka może umrzeć w każdej chwili. Nie zdążyłam jednak i zostawiłam go w kieszeni. ''Po chwili jednak przyszły chwile zastanowienia - a co, jeśli ten pierścionek wcale nie należał do ofiary tylko do mordercy? Przedmiot został kobiecie odebrany i poddany badaniom, które nie pozostawiały wątpliwości... Pierścionek należał do staruszki, więc to właśnie ona musiała być morderczynią. '' '''Sekretarka: '''To serio jej pierścionek?! Kurczę, wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że to ona zabiła! Mówiłam, a wy nie chcieliście mi wierzy. Od początku wydawała mi się dziwna... ''Beck zerwał się z miejsca. Zrobił wyskok w powietrzu i po tym susie znalazł się przed staruszką. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Mamy cię ladaco! Czas wymierzyć ci... *zrobił dramatyczną pauzę* SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ! ''Uniósł nagle do góry rękę z niebieską pałką i zaczął pałować staruszko-Bena, aż ta/ten padła na podłogę z nogami wywalonymi do góry. Blondyn zdmuchnął pałkę. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Justice was done... ''Spojrzał na dwie widownie... '' ''Klient zrobił ogromne oczy. '''Klient: Boże! Czy wszystko dobrze proszę pani?! Podbiegł sprawdzić jej tętno. Klient: 'Meh, jest okej. Dojdzie do siebie. ''Staruszka tylko się przyglądała akcji swoim spojrzeniem, po czym zamknęła oczy i uznając, że ma coś zrobić poszła. Wacław/opiekun spanikował szybko wyjął z torebki swojej pani gaz pieprzowy (not true) 'Opiekun: '''A miała mi pierogi zrobić PAN JEST BEZ SERCA po prostu idę to zgłosić to na policje *zauważa że staruszka żyje* jak dobrze, że przeżyła *pryska w oczy Komisarza blonda a po tym idzie za swoją panią* ''Kowboj (James) również wstał z krzesła i jak inni zareagował. Podszedł do komisarza i odsunął go od pozostałych ludzi w pomieszczeniu. 'Kowboj: '''Podaj mi choć jeden powód, dla którego uderzyłeś tę starszą panią? ''Wskazał jeszcze ręką na staruszkę, który wychodziła ze swoim opiekunem. 'Kowboj: '''Nic tylko gracie w te brutalne gry komputerowe, a później wam się od nich w głowach przewraca. ''Beck przetarł twarz. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Zgnije w więzieniu, tak czy inaczej *wzruszył ramionami i zszedł ze sceny* Dopadnie ją sprawiedliwość, jak bumerang *rzucił za siebie pałkę sprawiedliwości* ''Zaciemnienie. Koniec aktu II. ... '''Akt III, Scena I Czarne tło. Na ziemi stoi jedna lampka, rzuca ona światło na stojącego na środku Becka vel. Komisarza Blonda. Chłopak uśmiecha się zagadkowo. Komisarz Blond: 'No i... *podszedł do przodu, spojrzał na widownię, mówił prosto do nich* Udało się. Po tej szalonej sprawie zacząłem dostawać więcej zleceń. Były wywiady, gazety, telewizja śniadaniowa *zatarł ręce* Wszystko zgodnie z moim planem. ''Blondyn podszedł jeszcze bliżej skraju sceny, światło padało prosto z dołu, na niego. Uśmiechnął się zagadkowo, schował ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Zbrodnia idealna nie jest wcale trudna. Głupi świadkowie i kozioł ofiarny *powiedział zwyczajnie* Nikt się niczego nie spodziewa. Ja już o wszystko zadbałem *zaśmiał się nieco diabolicznie* Dla pracy i rozgłosu można zabić, jak widać warto. Wystarczy podrzucić pierścionek... ''Komisarz wyjął ręce z kieszeni. W jednej dłoni trzymał plik banknotów. Włożył je do kapelusza, nakrył nim głowę. Wyszczerzył się. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Jeśli nie wiadomo o co chodzi, to chodzi o kasę... ''Zgasił czubkiem buta światło. Zaciemnienie. '' ''Koniec aktu III ... Po skończonym przedstawieniu szóstka przebranych aktorów wyszła na scenę trzymając się za ręce. Ukłonili się przy akompaniamencie oklasków. ... '''Wystąpili: Beck '''jako Komisarz Blond '''Gabriella '''jako Sekretarka '''Igor '''jako Klient '''Ben '''jako Staruszka '''Nikodem '''jako Opiekun '''James '''jako Kowboj Sigma Pigwa czy jako tak: ''Akt I Scena I Gdy zaczęło się przedstawienie zobaczyliśmy scenografię biura. Zbudowany został prowizoryczny daszek, który choć nie był z betonu, to spełniał swoją rolę i nie przepuszczał wody. Makiety pokazywały różne szafki, gdzie przechowywane byłyby różne akta spraw czy ludzi, którzy byli w kartotece. Na środku sceny znajdowało się biurko. Leżały na nim stosy papierów, nad którymi ślęczała zgarbiona postać Komisarza Blonda, w którą wcielona była Arisha. Za kurtyną stała Izumi, robiąca za narratora. Za oknem można było dostrzeć niezbyt przychylną pogodę dla ludzi - deszcz, który z każdą chwilą narastał i w pewnym momencie możnaby to nazwać ulewą, a nawet monsunem. Na komisariacie w tym momencie trwały prace przy papierach, gdyż nikt przed dłuższy czas nie pojawił się na komisariacie, ani nie było zgłoszenia przez telefon. Komisarz Blond także była zajęta sprawami papierkowymi. W pewnej chwili rozległ się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu na jej biurku. Policjantka westchnęła i odebrała telefon.. Komisarz Blond(Arisha): '''Biuro do spraw kryminalnych imienia Pigwy Pospolitej. Przy telefonie komisarz Blond, w czym mogę służyć? *zapytała Arisha przebrana za funkcjonariuszkę, oczywiście na głowię miała blond perukę* '''Podkomisarz Brunet(Deidre): Mówi podkomisarz Brunet z komisariatu na ulicy Wiśniowej. Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie o porwaniu 3 młodych dziewczyn w wieku 18-25 lat. Sprawca został namierzony, ale nie mamy kogo tam wysłać. Musicie przejąć tą sprawę. Komisarz Blond zamilknęła w zastanowieniu, co odpowiedzieć. Podkomisarz Brunet: 'Rozumiem, że się zgadzacie. Wysyłam wam namiary. I uważajcie, bo porywacz nie oczekuje negocjacji, zażądał okupu za porwane osoby. Zostało wam niewiele czasu. '''Komisarz Blond: '''Ile tego czasu dokładnie? *zapytała, ale nie dostając odpowiedzi domyśliła się, że podkomisarz już odłożył słuchawkę* ''Blondynka westchnęła i spojrzała na pałkę opartą o jej biurko... '''Komisarz Blond: '''To czas złapać przestępcę...i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. ''Dostarczono jej dane, które otrzymała od innej placówki. Ofiarami, przetrzymywanymi byli: Makrela Seashell, Angelica Greyfeather, Brygida Racja. Zaś przestąpcą była: Hildegarde Rasputin. Zaczęła przeglądać je dokładnie. Gdy już skończyła i zapamiętała wszystko, co potrzebne zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku wyjścia, nakładając swój plaszcz na siebie. '' ''Akt I, scena II'' Komisarz Blond siedzi za kierownicą kartonowej makiety samochodu. Był to oczywiście samochód policyjny, Bardzo Znanej Marki - audi, nieoznakowany, żeby podejrzany nie miał czasu na ucieczkę. Oczywiście był to tak prestiżowy samochód, że nie posiadał dachu. Siedząca za kierownicą pani komisarz obrywała deszczem i mrużąc oczy wpatrywała się w drogę. '''Komisarz Blond: Polski asfalt, same dziury! Już normalnie gospodarstwa bywają lepiej utrzymane. Nagle z za kulis zostały wyrzucone szarobure kształty trafiając prosto w kierowcę. Komisarz Blond: No kurcze pieczone! Gołębie gadziny wynocha! *spadła z siedzenia, by po chwili powrócić za kierownicę w ptasich piórach* Dobrze, że nie spowodowały u mnie kolejnego awulsyjnego złamania palca drugiego ręki prawej *pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem* Akt II, Scena I Aktorka weszła za kurtynę, gdy wysiadała z pojazdu dojeżdżając na miejsce. Scenografia zmieniła się i znalazła się na niej teraz przedstawienie jakichś budynków. Ona znalazła się w środku jednego z nich, w poszukiwaniu zbrodniarza i ich ofiar. Przekroczyła próg miejsca, które zostało wskazane jako prawdopodobne miejsce pobytu delikwenta i ... stanęła na kolejnym korytarzu. Przyłożyła ucho do kolejnych drzwi i nasłuchiwała. Po chwili spróbowała nacisnąć klamkę - drzwi ani drgnęły. Komisarz Blond: 'Czas wytoczyć ciężkie działo *sięgnęła po...Pałkę Sprawiedliwości* Na trzy *mruknęła do siebie* Raz *ugięła kolana* Dwa *zaczęła kręcić pałką* Trzy *rzuciła się z pałką na drzwi i zrobiła w nich dziurę* Haha, tego mi brakowało *Komisarz uśmiechnęła się z lekką domieszką szaleństwa* ''Blondynka wsadziła dłoń przez dziurę w drzwiach i odblokowała zamek, po czym wkroczyła do mieszkania. '' ''Ponieważ na dworze wciąż padało drużyna nad mieszkaniem postawiła kolejny daszek. Komisarz powoli wkroczyła do pomieszczenia i od razu się o coś potknęła. W ostatniej chwili złapała równowagę i włączyła latarkę. Blondynka, jak się okazało, potknęła się o łańcuchy. Przybrała zdeterminowaną minę i dalej przemierzała zagrodzone mieszkanie. Wydawało się wręcz opuszczone. Po kątach walały się atrapy gazet, książek i innych dziwacznych dzyńdzybołów. '' ''Nieznajoma dotąd postać była również obecna w mieszkaniu. Dźwięk łańcuchów przestraszył ją. Wychudzona dziewczyna ubrana w łachmany nasłuchiwała kroków. Ze strachu jej serce biło coraz szybciej, a na ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiła się u niej myśl, aby wreszcie się ujawnić, jednakże nie była jeszcze zbyt pewna. 'Makrela Seashell (Nutty): '''Kto to jest? ''Mruknęła do siebie cicho i zbliżyła się bardziej. Osoba z jakąś dziwną pałką i latarką? Policjant? Dziewczyna nieśmiało wyłoniła się zza rogu. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Co tu robisz? ''Zapytała drżącym głosem, biorąc do rąk jakiś pręt, aby w razie czego móc się obronić. Miała przekrwione od zmęczenie oczy i była blada niczym trup. Komisarz obróciła się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. 'Komisarz Blond: '''O psia kość! Toż to Makrela Seashell! Jestem Komisarz Blond, głównodowodzącą biura do spraw kryminalnych imienia Pigwy Pospolitej. Jestem tu żeby ci pomóc *odłożyła pałkę na bok pokazując, że nie ma złych zamiarów* ''Dziewczyna zmierzyła komisarz chłodnym spojrzeniem. Zacisnęła palce mocniej na pręcie. Starała się utrzymać pewny siebie wyraz twarzy. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Wszyscy tak mówią! A potem nagle znowu krzywdzą! ''Krzyknęła. Z tego wszystkiego powoli zaczynała popadać w obłęd. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Jeśli faktycznie jesteś z policji to skąd wiadomo, że tu byłam? Złapaliście tego drania czy jak? '''Komisarz Blond: '''Według mojego wywiadu miał być tutaj, ale najwyraźniej już zbiegł? *spojrzała pytająco na Makrelę. Oto dowód, że jestem z policji *pokazała odznakę* ''Dziewczyna puściła pręt. Odznaka wydawała się w porządku. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Miał być tutaj? Aha. Myślałam, że wrócił, jednak został uprzedzony. ''Zerknęła w stronę dziurawych drzwi. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Hm, teraz to na pewno tu sobie nie wejdzie. '''Komisarz Blond: '''Wiesz gdzie się udał? Albo co się stało z pozostałymi dziewczynami? *starała się mówić jak najspokojniej* '''Makrela Seashell: '''Chyba właśnie poszedł do tych pozostałych. Niewiele mówił o swoich planach. Czasem mruczał coś pod nosem, że musi nas rozdzielać, bo nie chce ryzykować przewagi liczebnej. A i tak naszprycował - przynajmniej mniej - jakimiś tabletkami i prawdę mówiąc, to mało co pamiętam. Ogólnie czuję się paskudnie. ''Zmrużyła oczy w grymasie bólu i rozmasowała sobie skronie. '''Makrela Seashell: '''Nawet nie wiem po jaką cholerę zostałam porwana. Przecież nie pochodzę z bogatej rodziny. Kretyn jeden. '''Komisarz Blond: No dobrzę, zadzwonię po pomoc, więc możesz usiąść i odpocząć w czasie jak będę przeszukiwała mieszkanie *wyciągnęła telefon i wybrała jakiś numer* Dzień dobry, z tej strony Komisarz Blond, pracuję nad sprawą przestępcy Hildegarde Rasputin *sprawnie wymówiła nazwisko* Potrzebuję wsparcia, znalazłam jedną porwaną i muszę ruszyć w dalszy pośpiech. Jak długo wm zajmie przysłanie to kogoś? Podkomisarz Brunet: Dzień dobry, już przysyłam pomoc... powinna być za niecałe pół godziny. Komisarz rozłączyła się i odłożyła telefon. Rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na Makrelę ubraną w podarte łachmany. Spokojnie, nie chcąc wystraszyć dziewczyny nałożyła jej swoją kurtkę na ramiona. Ta jedynie wzdrygnęła się, ale nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. ''Akt II, Scena II '' Blondynka ruszyła w celu dalszego szukania poszlak. Z jedną latarką i dźwiękiem deszczu zagłębiła się coraz bardziej w ciemne mieszkanie. Podłoga trzeszczała, ale Komisarz utrzymała kamienną twarz. Po chwili jakby usłyszała inny dźwięk zatrzymała się i spojrzała na podłogę. Blondynka uklękła i podniosła deskę. Następnie ostrożnie wyciągnęła ze środka ciemne, drewniane pudełko. Uchyliwszy wieczko jej (oraz widowni) ukazały się fotografie poznanych dziewczyn. Bez żadnych opisów, przekreśleń, nic. Jednak gdy obróciła zdjęcia zauważyła, że z tyłu były kolaże ich zdjęć z dzieciństwa. Komisarz Blond: Stalker? *mruknęła cicho do siebie* Pod zdjęciami skrzyneczka była pełna radzieckich sztyletów. Detektyw nie znalazłszy na nich śladów krwi zostawiła je w skrzyneczce, by później móc sprawdzić je jako materiał dowodowy. Komisarz Blond: Coś tu śmierdzi *pokręciła nosem* Tak jakby zgniłe mięso? No tak, w mieszkaniu nie ma prądu, pewnie lodówka siadła *wzruszyła ramionami i poszła dalej* Krok po kroku, skrzypnięcie za skrzypnięciem, brzdęk łańcuchów. Chwila, stop. Komisarz Blond: Więcej żelastwa? *podeszła do ściany, do której przykute były łańcuchy* Witamy pana fana niewolnictwa. Gdy oświeciła kajdany dało się zobaczyć kapiącą z nich krew, ale żadnych ciał. Nawet we fragmentach. Komisarz obrzuciła metaliczną ciecz zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem i podniosła się z klęczek. Następną częścią mieszkania w jaką weszła była kuchnia. Naturalnie zgodnie z jej poprzednimi przypuszczeniami zbliżyła się do lodówki. Po otworzeniu jednak nie ujrzała zgniłego schabowego. Komisarz uskoczyła do tyłu, gdy z lodówki wypadły posiniaczone zwłoki. Po mieszkaniu rozległ się huk upadającego ciała, a na scenie zapadła ciemność. Słychać było ciche przekleństwo blondynki, gdy ta walczyła, by ponownie zapalić latarkę. Gdy już jej się to udało zbliżyła się by obejrzeć ciało. Komisarz Blond: Brydzia Racja…*powiedziała do siebie cicho* Zmrożone już nieco ciało doznało pośmiertnych skurczów mięśni odpowiedzialnych za mowę. Brygida Racja: Hrrrrr I wyzionęła ducha. '' ''Komisarz Blond odskoczyła z cichym okrzykiem. Komisarz Blond: 'Cholera jasna, nawet ustawa tego nie przewiduje! ''Trąciła trupa nogą dla pewności, że na pewno jest już trupem. Z kieszeni postaci wysunęło się jednak pudełeczko, w jakim dzieci chowają zęby, by dać Wróżce Zębuszce. Blondynka otworzyła je i skrzywiła się na widok zęba, stałego i to pewnie Brydzi, oraz małej karteczki, w którą był owinięty. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Czyżby adres? -_^ Warto sprawdzić *westchnęła i odłożywszy zęba zabrała ze sobą kartkę* ''Wychodząc z mieszkania minęła się z funkcjonariuszami zajmującymi się pewną Makrelą... '''Akt III Scena I Sceneria teraz zmieniła się po raz kolejny. Makiety wskazują na jakąś składownię różnych, porozwalanych na boki rzeczy. Deski, narzędzia czy inne śmieci były pokazane na narysowanych atrapach po bokach. Na środku sceny stało krzesło, wraz z Deidre jako aktorką - scena powoli zaczęła mieć swój początek... Arisha ciągle przebrana za Komisarz Blond i to z pałką w ręce zaszarżowała drzwi i z impetem wpadła do pomieszczenia. W środku pojawiła się Hildegarde Rasputin z siedzącą Angelą. Hildegarde(Izumi); 'Tavarish doggo, wreszcie się doczekałam. ''W ręku miała atrapę noża i zaczęła kierować się w stronę Komisarza. '''Komisarz Blond: Ach tak? Opuść broń to może pogadamy. Hildegarde ani trochę widziało się poddać po dobroci. Hildegarde: Zmuś mnie. Rzuciła do niej, z akcentem rosyjskim. '' ''Komisarz zrobiła unik i uderzyła Hildergarde w plecy tak, że aż się zatoczyła. Hilde mocno to odczuła, sięgnęła po bombę dymną i próbowała w ten sposób uciec, niestety bardzo nieudolnie i została zauważona. Hildegarde: Oi, nie pyknąć. Komisarz zrobiła zamach i rzuciła pałką. Chwila napięcia! Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech! Pałka trafiła oprawcę prosto w głowę, a ta padła nieprzytomna! Komisarz Blond: A masz! Pałka Sprawiedliwości nigdy nie zawodzi jej prawowitej właścicielki! Komisarz podeszła do Angeli i ostrożnie ją rozwiązała. Angelica szlochając upadła na kolana. Angelica Greyfeather (Deidre): '''Dziękuję... Już traciłam jakiekolwiek nadzieje na to, że wyjdę stąd żywa... '''Komisarz Blond: '''No tak co za dużo gadających trupów to niezdrowo *mruknęła po czym wzięła się za wiązanie Hildy* '''Angelica Greyfeather: Naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczna za... Dziewczyna wstała. Angelica Greyfeather: Za wejście prosto w moją pułapkę. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła nóż i rzuciła się na Komisarz. Komisarz zrobiła kolejny unik po czym westchnęła. Komisarz Blond: '''Wiedziałam, że masz jakieś podejrzanie normalne imię *podniosła broń* Pora na sąd ostateczny! *zamachnęła się z całej siły pałką zbijając Angelę z nóg* Oto jest, prawdziwa sprawiedliwość *splunęła na leżące ciała, po czym z czułością schowała Pałkę Sprawiedliwości* '''KONIEC Kurtyny zsunęły się by po chwili na ich tle pokazali się członkowie drużyny Sigmy Chi Gohan. '' '''Wszyscy:' Dziękujemy za uwagę! *skłonili się synchronicznie i puścili scenę* Ocena Wyzwania: W centrum biblioteki, zebrane zostały wszyscy zawodnicy, którzy brali udział. Przed nimi siedziała trójka z jury. Prowadząca Lucy spojrzała na nich i zaśmiała się. Lucy: Nie sądziłam, że w takich warunkach można pracować. *''puściła do nich oczko''* Wszyscy wystąpiliście, to zmieniamy system ocen wyzwania. Każda osoba z nas wskaże, ekipę, która lepiej się zaprezentowała. *''dodała pewnie*'' Agatho, zacznij.'' *powiedziała zachęcająco*'' Agatha siedziała sobie na swoim siedzeniu, popijała z szarego kubka ciepłą czekoladę, w naczyniu pełnym rozkosznego napoju pływały sobie dwie śnieżnobiałe pianki. Agatha: Pałka sprawiedliwości. *smirk* Pomysłodawcy muszą mieć niewybredne poczucie humoru, haha. No ale do rzeczy... kiedy mnie było cieplutko to wy musieliście pracować na dworze, mokrym i zimnym dworze... brrr. *''trzęsie się, przynajmniej udaje*'' Nawet mi was nie szkoda. *''mruknęła chłodn''o* No... może jednej drużyny trochę, bo zdecydowanie lepiej się spisaliście, mimo początkowych problemów. *''oblizała się, spoglądając z uśmieszkiem na jedną ekipę*'' Bardzo fajnie, że odnieśliście się do panującego wokół DESZCZU. *''podkreśliła wyraźnie*'' Mimo, że praca była znacznie krótsza, to pomysł mieliście zdecydowanie lepszy od swoich przeciwników. No, ale Arisha chyba wykorzystała swoich podwładnych wystarczająco, hyhy. *''zaśmiała się wrednie*'' Lucy klasnęła w dłonie. Lucy: No to pora na mnie. Tytuł przedstawienia brzmiał niczym jakieś porno. Musiałam się chyba jakimś zainspirować. *''zaśmiała się niedbale''* Koniec końców oba przedstawienia były ciekawe. Jednakże, więcej wad dostrzegam u jednej formacji. Mniej nawiązań do środowiska, rozczarowujące zakończenie. *mruknęła* Sytuacja z Gabriellą mi się podobała, ale by ostatecznie złoczyńcą został Beck, nie pasuje do postaci z pałką sprawiedliwości. *''westchnęła rozczarowana''* Scenariusz Sigm mi odpowiada oraz widać, że Pałka sprawiedliwości to był również ważny aspekt, jak Komisarz Blond. Moje uznanie zyskują dzisiaj sigmy. No i dla formalności… *''zerknęła na Jaspera''* ...dajesz. Jasper nie miał jeszcze okazji ocenić zadania, więc oto jest na miejscu zazwyczaj zajmowanym przez Jessamine. Spoglądał na przemian na obydwie drużyny. Jasper: Uwielbiam dobrą grę aktorską! Według mnie wszyscy dobrze się spisali. Dingo Bingo, widać, że się postaraliście. Ciekawa fabuła i równie ciekawy zwrot akcji na sam koniec, jednakże nie jestem pewny, czy posiadacz Pałki Sprawiedliwości powinien być tym "złym"... <''zamyślił się na moment> Za to Sigmy Pigwy... W waszym przypadku zakończenie wydawało się trochę niedorobione, przez co czuję lekki niedosyt. Ale z drugiej strony stworzyliście lepszą fabułę i bardziej zadbaliście o szczegóły. Do tego wasza Pałka Sprawiedliwości miała lepszą rolę. ''*znowu się zamyślił*''Bardzo trudny wybór, ale ostatecznie zgadzam się z koleżankami. *''uśmiechnął się patrząc na Sigmy* Lucy po ocenie kiwnęła głową z aprobatą. Lucy: W takim razie wynik jest jasny, wygrywają SIGMY. Jako, że to było zadanie na poziomie „Super Hard” nagroda, jak i kara będzie dzisiaj ogromna. *zaśmiała się* Spojrzała litościwie na Dingo. Lucy: Przede wszystkim, pokora czyni wolnym. *puściła oczko do kilku zawodników Dingo* Ceremonia rozpocznie się jutro o 12:00, na której będziecie walczyli o jedną lub… dwie eliminacje. Zawodnicy zaskoczeni spojrzeli na prowadzącą. Lucy: Jeśli się zaangażujecie w rozprawę, odpadnie tylko jedna osoba. Będziecie na to mieli ponad 8 godzin. Także myślę, że dacie radę, by każdy zaznaczył swoją obecność. *robi słodki dzióbek* Pora na nagrodę. Spojrzała na Sigmy. Lucy: Do jutra do godziny 12, wybieracie osobę, która zasili wasze szeregi od wrogiej ekipy. Nie może to być Beck. Tym samym jedną osobę uratujecie od ceremonii. *dodała pewnie* Rozprawa: Stołówka: Drużyna Sigm została wysłana do stołówki, skąd miała śledzić przebieg ceremonii. Dołączyła do nich Gabriella, która została ich nowym członkiem drużyny. Każda z sześciu osób otrzymała pudełko popcornu, ekrany transmitowały przebieg rozprawy. Ceremonia: Lucy oraz piątka przegranych stała w windzie zjeżdżającej do podziemi. Po krótkiej chwili zjechali na sam dół. Otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi. Ich oczom ukazało się 8 stanowisk, które stanowiły okrąg. Każde z nich wyglądało jak te, pod zeznania więzienne. Każdy z reprezentantów podszedł do innego. W tym czasie za ich plecami pojawił się kraty, tworząc miejsce bez ucieczki. Prowadząca zajęła miejsce w środku okręgu, na specjalnym podwyższonym fotelu. Lucy: Witajcie. Kiepski dzień, prawda? Najpierw pogoda, a później przegrana. *kręci głową* Pewnie chcielibyście by już było po wszystkim… cóż, niedługo będzie. Założyła nogę na nogę, dając upust swojej dominacji nad uczestnikami. Lucy: Najpierw jednak czas na rozprawę. Z pewnością każdy z was ma coś dopowiedzenia od siebie na temat waszej porażki, szczególnie że była ona chyba jedną z najbardziej dotkliwych. Zachęcam do dyskusji, w przeciwnym wypadku… może być bardzo nieprzyjemnie. *mruknęła chłodno* Pamiętajcie, wasi przeciwnicy was obserwują. *zaśmiała się* Założyła ręce dając do zrozumienia drużynie, że zakończyła swoją część i oddaje im głos. pewny, że wiecie na czym ma to polegać. I tak, udział w tym jest OBOWIĄZKOWY, bo jest to WYZWANIE. Radzę się zaangażować bo w innym przypadku może być bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Macie czas do godziny 20:00. Igor(PZ): Jestem strasznie wkurzony! Czuję się wystarczająco okropnie z faktem, że Liberty i Max tak jakby umarli przez mnie, a teraz do grona osób, które umrą BRUTALNĄ śmiercią na moich oczach dołączy nowa osoba… Lub co gorsza ja! Jednego jestem pewien – nie pozwolę im siebie zabić na tak wczesnym etapie. Igor wyglądał na mocno zestresowanego, ale wziął głęboki oddech co go widocznie uspokoiło. Igor: 'Chciałbym zacząć, że nie mam nic osobistego do tej osoby, a zagłosowałem na nią bo na kogoś musiałem. A teraz do rzeczy: myślę, że zamiast od razu rzucać siebie błotem, powinniśmy najpierw zacząć dlaczego nie zasługujemy na śmierć. To może… Nie, to zabrzmi samolubnie, ale uważam, że jestem jedną z osób, które mają w tej drużynie najwięcej do powiedzenia. Przy każdym zadaniu zawsze jestem jedną z aktywniejszych osób, która wyciska z siebie 100%, nawet jeśli prowadzącym się moje pomysły nie podobają. Przeważnie to ja jestem osobą, która daje pomysły i która ma ogromny wpływ na to jak wykonamy zadanie. Jeśli chcecie mnie obwinić za porażki to śmiało, ale pamiętajcie, że w dużym stopniu byłem także odpowiedzialny za nasze zwycięstwa. ''Beck czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo. Był to jego pierwszy raz na ceremonii. Był zestresowany siedząc na tym krześle. Spoglądał na wszystkich. Lubił swoją drużynę, jako jedność. Nie spodobało mu się jednak kiedy pewien osobnik zaczął się wywyższać ponad resztę. '' '''Beck: '''Słucham? Ty jesteś odpowiedzialny? *założył ręce i uniósł brew* To nie jest przypadkiem tak, że Dingo to drużyna, w której każdy ma wpływ i się stara? *w jego głosie brzmiała irytacja* ''Blondyn przewrócił oczami. 'Beck: '''Tak się wywyższasz i mówisz, że wkładasz dużo pracy, ale jakoś dwa zadania pod rząd przegraliście. ''Spojrzał na drużynę. 'Beck: '''Ja i Ben byliśmy w Kappach, a wy w tym czasie dwa razy na ceremonii, dziwne... ''Był wkurzony. Ceremonia, jeszcze po zadaniu, które zdawało mu się nie było trudne. Nie lubił mówić źle o innych, ale miał swoje wartości i ideały. 'Beck: '''Niby wkładałeś Taką pracę, a jednak przegraliście *syknął i wbił nieruchome spojrzenie w Igora* ''Igor widocznie od razu się zdenerwował. '''Igor: Przepraszam, ale coś ty właśnie powiedział? To, że przegraliśmy wtedy nie znaczy, że mało się staram i nie pomagam jak tylko mogę. Nie było cię z nami w czasie tych zadań to może zostaw sobie swoje australijskie zdanie , które każdy ma gdzieś sobie w tematach, których się nie znasz, dobrze? Igor skrzyżował ręce i odwrócił się plecami do Becka. Igor: Nie mówię, że tylko dzięki mnie wygraliśmy przykładowo ostatni odcinek, *Igor odwrócił się powrotem w stronę Becka i zaczął liczyć na palcach to co robi dla drużyny* mówię, że mam ogromny wpływ na to co robimy w zadaniach oraz obmyślam wiele konceptów. W 3 odcinku to ja wymyśliłem pomysł by nawiązać nasze występy do grzechów głównych i akurat ten pomysł spodobał się Jury. W 4 odcinku włożyłem sercę i duszę w swoją prezentację, a także wymyśliłem pomysł by zrobić ogólne historię fabularnej ligi oraz by każde z nas miało swojego Arcy-wroga. Właściwie to nawet w 2 i 1 odcinku wiele pomogłem i dałem kilka niezłych pomysłów. Więc sorry, ale powinieneś zamilknąć do końca rozprawy jeśli masz tylko takie argumenty. Thank u, next. Ben sobie zwyczajnie stał. Przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Igora oraz Becka. Pokiwał głową. Ben: 'Igor, nie umniejszam twoich zasług, ale opanuj się czasem. Czasami za bardzo chcesz, to cię gubi. Moim zdaniem jesteś po prostu ciężki w odbiorze. ''Igor spojrzał się zirytowany na Bena. '''Igor: Ty tak na serio? Za bardzo chcę i to mnie gubi? Jestem ciężki w odbiorzę? Staram się jak mogę by nasza drużyna była zgrana, by była dobra atmosfera: Zaproponowałem spotkanie drużynowe na którym wszyscy byśmy siebie lepiej poznali - mówiliście dobry pomysł, ale nikt z was nie starał się cos z tym zrobić. Gdy wy wychodzliście z pomysłami, nawet gdy mi się nie podobały to zachęcałem was byście dalej próbowali wymyślić coś ciekawego. Przykładowo dziś, zaproponowałeś nam swój pomysł na spektakl i mimo, że Nikodem i James stwierdzili, że wolą mój pomysł ja dalej zachęciłem cię byś dokończył bo może dalej wyszło by lepiej. Wszystko co robię w czasie zadań robię dla dobra naszej drużyny, może staram się za bardzo, ale lepsze to niż gdybym się w ogóle nie starał i gdybym w ogóle nie wychodził żadną inicjatywą. Nikodem nie miał w sumie nic do powiedzenia po części zgadzał się z dwoma panami na B ale jednak wiedział że Igor też tu dużo robi a on postanowił pójść w inną strone Nikodem: Wtrące się tu do waszej dyskusji i nie będę już naciskał aż tak na Igora ale według mnie za bardzo się uniosłeś ale zostawmy to i tym razem powiem coś przeciwko Jamesowi no bo zobaczcie nawet teraz nic nie mówi tak samo jest na zadaniach tak naprawdę to on robi tylko to co jest mu przypisane i on nie ma totalnie niczego do powiedzenia ani do ulepszenia a jak widać to nadal można było ulepszyć sam wiem że nie jestem zawsze przydatny ale ja się staram a u Jamesa tego nie widać. Igor: Nie wszyscy potrafią opanowywać emocję w momentach, których walczysz o życia, a ktoś cię oskarża, że coś źle robisz kiedy ty tylko się starasz tym bardziej, że w zadaniach brak większej sympatii odkładam na bok i współpracuję jak tylko mogę. Beck przewrócił oczami. Coraz bardziej denerwował się siedząc na tej ceremonii. Jeszcze musząc słuchać tego wszystkiego... Beck: 'Czy ty czasem nie gadasz za dużo? *prychnął* Może ludziom nie pasuje, że się tak próbujesz rządzić. ''Blondyn czujący sie od niedawna też Australijczykiem obrzucił Polaka nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem i czekał na odpowiedź. Argumenty Igora nie przemawiały do niego. James miał również coś do powiedzenia, ale postanowił odnieść się do wypowiedzi Nikodem'a. 'James: ' A ty jakie miałeś pomysły dla drużyny, hę? Jeśli czyjś pomysł mi się podoba, to go akceptuję, gdy nie mam nic lepszego. Ale pewnie, że zgonić jest winę lepiej na kogoś, kto nie przedstawił żadnej idei, co nie? Za każdym razem byłem obecny na wyzwaniu. Wczułem się w robienie dzienniczka dla Liberty, za co sami mnie chwaliliście, czy w pokaz talentów, który według jednego z prowadzących dobrze wyszedł. Chłopak przez chwilę nabrał powietrza i kontynuował przemówienie. 'James: ' To co mam sobie do zarzucenia to to, że faktycznie powinienem być bardziej aktywny, ale jestem. Za każdym kurde razem robię. Odwrócił się w stronę Igora i odniósł się również do niego. 'James: ' Świetnie, że przedstawiasz swoje pomysły, które w większości nawet mnie się podobają, ale słowa "byłem także odpowiedzialny za nasze zwycięstwa" pasują wtedy, kiedy to zwycięstwo faktycznie osiągniemy. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Nikodem'a. 'James: ' To proszę, jaką to miałeś ideę? Opisać w dwóch słowach swojego superbohatera? Bardzo, bardzo pięknie. Zaklaskał ironicznie. Igor odwrócił się w stronę Becka. 'Igor: '''Daj mi chwilę James bo najpierw na odpowiedź czeka pewien australijczyk. Owszem może i się rządzę, ale dla twojej wiadomości pytałem się czy im to nie przeszkadza i czy uważają, że się rządzę. Wszyscy stwierdzili, że nie mają z tym problemu i, że dobrze, że ktoś po twojej nie obecności przejął stery i stara się utrzymać porządek. Poza tym i tak zawsze pytam się drużyny co myśli, przykładowo wy stwierdziliście, że mój pomysł na grzechy główne bardziej wam odpowiada niż Azja czy tam Japonia oraz wy wybraliście mój pomysł nad pomysłem Bena. Nigdy nie decyduję za całą drużynę, zdanie każdego się liczy. ''Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę Jamesa. '''Igor: "Jeśli chcecie mnie obwinić za porażki to śmiało, ale pamiętajcie, że w dużym stopniu byłem także odpowiedzialny za nasze zwycięstwa." Widzę, że pierwszą część zdania zapomniałeś, co? Ale dobra rozumiem, że mogłeś źle zrozumieć, ale by rozwiać wszelkie niejasności, chodziło mi o to, że jeśli ktoś obwinia moje pomysły za nasze przegrane powinien także liczyć się z tym, że moje pomysły odegrały także dużą część w 1 i w 2 odcinku gdzie też byłem bardzo aktywny i dałem kilka idei. Rozumiem, że w odcinack, których dałem więcej pomysłów akurat przegraliśmy, ale odpowiedzialność za to spada na całą drużynę, która zgadzała się ze mną, a nie na mnie. Nikodem: Jak dobrze, że Igor przejął ster bo musiałem trochę pomyśleć nad tą odpowiedzią. Nikodem: 'A ty James nigdy się nie potknąłeś? z tego co mówisz można wywnioskować że nigdy co jest niemożliwe a jeśli chodzi o moje pomysły to tak w 2 zadaniu co ty zrobiłeś? Wygłosiłeś przemowę no naprawdę kreatywne po prostu bardziej kreatywnym się być nie dało a co ja wtedy zrobiłem zaśpiewałem oczywiście nie był to w 100 procentach mój pomysł ale jednak lepiej wspomóc się na kilku osobach i wykonać coś kreatywnego niż pójść w coś tak bardzo antykreatywnego no naprawdę. '''James: ' Nie każdy musi być kreatywny, ważne by zgrać się z drużyną i dążyć w jednej idei. Wg Twojego rozumowania pewnie najlepiej by było gdyby każdy rzucił jakąś ideę, a potem niech godzinami wybieramy, który jest najlepszy? Powtórzył bym się, ale nie mam zamiaru ponownie mówić, że jeśli pomysł. Sam byłem skłonny bardziej zaakceptować Twój dotyczący temat przewodni związany z naszymi talentami. Przyznaję miałeś to. Odniósł się dalej. 'James: ' Mówisz, że wygłosiłem przemowę dla publiczności. A co ja kurna miałem, zatańczyć tam jeszcze? Było zadanie związane z programem wyborczym i skupiłem się na głównym wątku. Wiem, nie jestem idealny, daleko mi do tego brakuję. Nie rzucam pomysłami jak Igor, czy Beck, ale zauważam swoje błędy. Tylko czy Ty zauważasz swoje? Bo generalnie też podążasz za tym, co drużyna ci powie. Oddał głos kolejnej osobie. Ben na początek skupił się na Jamesie. 'Ben: '''Hmm, trochę się rozgadaliście. To zacznę od Jamesa. Nie angażujesz się może najbardziej, masz w sobie spore pokłady rezerw, nie nie można powiedzieć, że ci nie zależy. W tej drużynie wcale nie potrzebny nam komplet jednostek wybitnych, by pewnie osiągać zwycięstwa. Wystarczy kolektyw. I tak samo, jak Beck, tak i Ja, Nikodema czy ty James jesteś jego istotnych elementem. Brak jednej osoby na pewno mogłoby zaburzyć każdy koncept jeżeli mowa o wyzwania. Gdyby nie ty James, na pewno by brakowało w naszej drużynie wątku kulinarnego, a to przecież wbrew pozorom może być przydatne niemal w co drugim wyzwaniu, jeśli nie każdym jeśli dobrze tobą pokierować. Tak, więc na pewno jesteś wartościowym członkiem drużyny. ''Następnie odwrócił się w kierunku Nikodema. 'Ben: '''Jak już mówiłem. Ty również jesteś przydatny. Kreatywność jest ważna, ale po ostatniej akcji dotyczącej scenariusza i własnych ambitnych pomysłów, trzeba wiedzieć kiedy powiedzieć stop, kiedy to nie jest najlepszy moment. Tak naprawdę drużynie wystarczą 1-2 naprawdę trafione i mocne kreatywne pomysły, by zapewniło to drużynie zwycięstwo. Oczywiście fajnie jakby co odcinek, co wyzwanie ktoś inny mógłby się postarać o coś naprawdę kreatywnego, ale nie wywierajmy na tej osobie X presji, jakoby że się słabiej angażuje pod tematem "kreatywność", to ją stawia na gorszej pozycji...? A to nie prawda, bo każdy jest na tym samym poziomie. I każde zaangażowanie się, pomaga drużynie. ''Ben spojrzał na Igora. 'Ben: '''Do tego co już mówiłem... Po prostu, nie jesteś osobą którą ktoś stąd mógłby naśladować. Jesteś męczący, kiedy naprawdę ci na czymś zależy. Jak na takim wyzwaniu. Na pewno powinieneś zachować trochę pokory. Po prostu faktycznie się wykazać się, tak, ale tak po prostu żeby czuli, że mogą na tobie polegać. A nie na zasadzie, że starasz się, i tego nikt nie zaprzeczy, ale nie oczekuj niczego za uznanie, a po prostu z wyzwania na wyzwanie dąż do progresu. To tyle co mam na razie do powiedzenia. ''Beck pokiwał głową ze swojego miejsca. Wydawał się znużony. '' '''Beck: '''Fakty są takie jakie są... ,,''australijczyk wzruszył ramionami i przeczesał dłonią włosy.'' '''Beck: '''Faktycznie przydałoby ci się więcej pokory. Już nie wspominając o tym jak się tutaj unosisz. Resztę zarzutów chyba już i tak powiedziano *założył ręce* '''Nikodem: Dobra przyznam wam trochę racji przynajmniej ja wiem kiedy nie mogę powiedzieć już nic mądrego *spojrzał wymowanie na igora* Blondyn odwrócił się w strone Igora Nikodem: 'A i jeszcze mam taki pro tip jak będziesz sie tak unosił to nie wyjdzie ci to na dobre. ''Igor spojrzał się wymownie na Nikodema. '''Igor: Gdybyś wiedział kiedy przestać się odzywać, możeby nas tu nie było, albo chociaż Lucy nie dałaby nam lekcji o pokorzę po wynikach. Bo brakiem pokory jest zecydowanie chwalenie się jeszcze przed ujawnieniem wyników. Następnie chłopak spojrzał się na Bena. Igor: Ja jestem męczący kiedy staram się na zadaniu, a ty jesteś męczący kiedy się zupełnie nie starasz i nie zwracasz uwagi na to co się dzieje. Co to w ogóle było na przedstawieniu gdy sobie stałeś i wyszłeś ze sceny jak obrażona dziewczynka? "Nie jestem osobą, którą ktoś stąd mógłby naśladować" a ty nią jesteś? Okej mam absolutnie zero skromności, ale potrafię przyznać się do błędów i za nie żałować, natomiast ty? Historia z Ante pokazała, że jest słabym, zdesperowanym manipulantem, który bez skrupułów zniszczy wszystko co stanie mu na drodzę udająć przy tym słodkiego wielkiego misia. Przystojniak odwrócił się w stronę Jamesa. Igor: Nie obwiniam cię za brak większej inicjatywy bo robisz co możesz by twoja praca była świetna. Jednakże na tym etapie potrzebujemy graczy drużynowych, którzy będą się starali pomóc wszystkim, a nie myśleli o swojej pracy. Na końcu chłopak spojrzał się na Becka. Igor: Ty też nie jest bez wad. W 1 i w 2 zadaniu było super, ogromnie pomogłeś i wiele zrobiłeś, ale ostatnie 2 odcinki pokazały, że nie jesteś idealny. Poprzednio nie licząc Gabrielli jako jedyny przegrałeś swoje zadanie, natomiast dzisiaj z krytyką spotkał się twój pomysł na zakończenie. Igor szybko wymienił się spojrzeniem ze wszystkimi. Igor: Ale ja też nie jestem bez wad. Rządzę się mimo nie bycia kapitanem, moje pomysły nie są zbyt chwalone przez jury, a także absolutnie brak mi pokory, a także często krzyczę i się unoszę. Może się wydawać, że przez te rzeczy jestem okropnym człowiekiem i członkiem drużyny, ale to są zwykłe wady, które jakby się zastanowić nie są aż tak ważne i nie powinny być powodem przez, które umarłem. Rządzenie się i rzucanie pomysłami, które nie przynoszą nam zwycięstwa już tłumaczyłem, że robię to w dobrej wierzę, że robię wszystko tylko z uzgodnieniem z wami i, że to dobrze, że się staram, że przejmuję inicjatywę. Brak mi pokory ten nie jest, aż tak ogromnym problemem. To tylko cecha charakteru, która w moim wypadku nie zdenerwowała dziś prowadzącej *Daje Nikodemowi wymowny spojrzenie*. Częste krzyki to akurat wynik stresu i mojej głośnej natury. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech. Igor: Przykro mi jeśli kiedykolwiek kogoś tu uraziłem, albo zrobiłem coś nie tak, ale nie jestem złym człowiekiem i chciałbym się poprawić. Chciałbym odejść z myślą, że będą tu tacy, którzy za mną zatęsknią, którzy będą zasmuceni moją śmiercią. Chciałbym... Chciałbym po prostu mieć chociaż jeszcze kilka dni życia by móc się poprawić, by pokazać, że jest mi przykro za wszystko co źle zrobiłem. Proszę nie odbierajcie mi tej szansy... Nie dziś, nie teraz... Chcę się chociaż na to przygotować. Po odsłuchaniu rozprawy, Lucy westchnęła. Na jej twarzy rysowało się rozczarowanie. Pod jej nogi wysunęły się schody. Leniwie wstała z fotela przyglądając się uczestnikom. Strach był wypisany na ich twarzach, w końcu któreś z nich za chwilę pożegna się z życiem. A może nawet...dwójka? Kaprysy prowadzącej w tym sezonie były bardziej nieprzewidywalne niż jej poprzedniczki. Zeszła po schodach powolnym, acz wyrafinowanym krokiem. Zaprowadziły ją na sam środek półkola, w samym cyklonie osób podejrzanych. Lucy: Jak to jest? *zapytała nagle, przerywając tę krępującą chwilę* Przeskakiwała wzrokiem z osoby na osobę. Z cynicznym uśmieszkiem przyglądała się im. Zbytnio nie śpieszyła się z każdym kolejnym słowem, niech napięcie rośnie. Każdy z bohaterów po raz pierwszy mógł spotkać się z prawdziwie zaangażowaną Lucy w przedstawienie, znaczy się… w ceremonię. Lucy: Jak to jest!? *podniosła wyraźnie ton* Szmer zdezorientowania wydobył się po stronie Dingos. Nawet jeśli chcieliby odpowiedzieć na pytanie prowadzącej, po prostu nie wiedzieli jak. Rosnąca niepewność każdego z nich, dawała jej jeszcze większą satysfakcję, pompowała jej ego. Ten moment nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Uniosła do góry dłoń, spadła z sufitu jej do dłoni laska z diamentowym uchwytem. Lucy: Huh… *zaśmiała się na samą myśl* Jak to jest… Wykonała obrót unosząc laskę i wskazując ją naprzeciw siebie. Wypadło na Bena. Podłoga na której stała prowadząca, podzieliła się na dwie różne części. Ta zajmowana przez brunetkę pozostałą w miejscu, druga się rozstąpiła. Światło skierowane zostało na wyznaczonego Bena, po schodach pewnym krokiem na ceremonię zmierzał Colt. Colt: ...że w tym programie grubas może zajść tak daleko? *spojrzał z niechęcią na Bena* Wciąż pamiętam, jak zasmrodziłeś mi pomieszczenie. *dodał gorzko* Lucy: Oh, nie tak ostro. *mruknęła* Colt: *podniósł wymownie brew* Ostro? To może dopiero być, dupeczko. *zaśmiał się* Prowadząca teatralnie przewróciła oczami, udając że nie słyszała słów piromaniaka. Chciał dopowiedzieć jeszcze coś, jednak został zgromiony wzrokiem pastelowej osobowości. Podrzuciła swoją laskę, światło nad Benem zgasło. Pojawiło się nad Beckiem, w którego była wymierzona „broń” Lucy. Colt: … że jesteś kompletnym zaprzeczeniem dewizy mojego pradziadka Hemingwaya, że „szczęście to po prostu dobre zdrowie i zła pamięć” *mruknął kiwając głową niezadowolony* Prowadząca oszczędziła sobie wycieczek osobistych w stronę swojego gościa. Wykonała swoje zadanie. Zwinnie kilka kroków do tyłu, dwa piruety. Spojrzenie w stronę Colta i wymierzyła prosto w Igora. Colt: …natura dałam nam dwoje oczu, dwoje uszu, ale tylko jeden język... *przyglądał się Igorowi, który teraz był wyróżniony na swoim miejscu rozprawy* ...po to abyśmy więcej patrzyli i słuchali, niż mówili. Lucy klasnęła w dłonie zadowolona ze słów palacza, który jak widać i potrafił przyjąć nieco poważniejszą postawę w tych „ważnych” chwilach zawodników. Gospodyni opuściła laskę i się o nią oparła. Przyglądała się Coltowi to Igorowi. Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją chrząknięcie Colta. Potrzasnęła szybko głową, reagując impulsie. Niczym pistolet wystawiła przed siebie laskę sprawiedliwości i wskazała na Nikodema. Colt: …człowiek obdarzony tylko dumą albo tylko pokorą, nie jest całkowitym człowiekiem. *spoglądał prosto w oczy chłopaka* Więc kim jesteś? *dodał sucho* Zawodnicy niepewnie spoglądali na siebie, na każdego jednak przychodziła pora. Colt już w głowie szykował kolejną wyuczoną formułkę, by zagiąć zawodników swoim boskim stylem. Lucy ziewnęła i leniwie przerzuciła laskę w stronę Jamesa. Colt: … że najlepszy sposób, żeby sobie zapewnić uznanie w roli kucharza, to trzymać gości o suchym pysku tak długo, aż prawie zejdą z głodu. *mówił pewnie* W takim razie… Trzymanie drużyny o braku pomysłów, jest zmuszaniem do wysiłku? *dodał zamyślony* Lucy: Chyba zostaliście dobrze zaprezentowani przez naszego piromana? Colt uśmiechnął się wrednie. Żaden z zawodników nie śmiał jednak tego komentować w większy bądź mniejszy sposób. Wiedzieli, że życie jest im miłe. Lucy: Koniec końców, postaraliście się, by odpadła jedna osoba. *dodała już luzując trochę napięcie* Dziewczyna klasnęła w dłonie, a przed nimi wyświetlił się wielki obraz, a na nim zilustrowane kasyno, z pięcioma białymi punktami. Wajcha opadła koło samej dziewczyny. Lucy: Gotowi na poznanie eliminacji? Nie? *zapytała upewniając się* Świetnie! Więc lecimy. Osoba, która wyświetli się najwięcej razy, odpadnie. Pociągnęła za korbkę. Wszyscy skupili się na ekranie. Światła zgasły. Wyczekiwania chwili były długie. Pierwsze pole zapełniło się o...Igora. Kolejne o Gabriellę. Następne również. I pozostałe dwa także. Lucy: Hehe… *zaśmiała się niewinnie* To chyba głosowanie jeszcze przed oddaniem dziewczyny do Sigm… *drapie się za głową* Colt: A to jebani seksiści. *zaśmiał się* A to mnie za takiego mają. *spojrzał wymownie na samych chłopaków* Trudno być feministką w takim zespole. Lucy była niezwykle podekscytowana ceremonią, chyba pierwszy raz w historii programu czuła emocje związane z prowadzeniem takiego widowiska. Colt obojętnie przyglądał się całej sytuacji. Jemu wciąż się nie paliło do egzekucji. Podobał mu się strach ze strony zawodników oraz to wzajemne obrzucanie błotem. Lucy: Skoro więc...Gabriellę uratowały Sigmy… Spróbujmy zakręcić jeszcze raz. Colt: Mam nadzieję, że masz żyłkę do hazardu. Lucy zaśmiała się. Lucy: W mojej grze, zawsze wygrywam. *powiedziała pewnym tonem* Colt: ...zmywanie naczyń. Podirytowana dziewczyna tupnęła jednocześnie nogą i uderzyła w podłogę swoją laską. Colt: Dobra, sorry. ' Tak jest, jak zmywarki mają wiele programów. *śmieje się, nad jego głową przelatuje topór, niewinnie się uśmiecha*' Lucy złapała za korbkę i odpaliła ponownie. Mierzyła wzrokiem każdego z zawodników. Na niektórych twarzach dało widzieć przerażenie, inne spokojnie oczekiwały na werdyktu. Niczym pewne swojego losu. Jako pierwsza wyświetliła się twarz Bena. Colt: No, przyszła kryska na grubaska. Kolejny na Igora. Lucy: I mamy 1:1 w głosach… I kolejny na Polaka. 'Finałowy part ceremonii. ' Lucy: Powoli sytuacja Igora robi się skomplikowana. Jest o głos od odpadnięcia… I kolejny wyświetlił się Igor. Nad chłopakiem zaświeciło się światło. Lucy: Pora się pożegnać. Chcesz coś dodać? *zapytała spokojnie* Igor(PZ): *Chłopak cały się trzęsie, widać jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakąć* Czuję się zdradzony, pokonany i... Zrozpaczony. Starałem się, ale widocznie tyle nie wystarczy * Chłopak otarł łzę, która spływała mu po policzku i słabo się uśmiechnął * Myślę, że Dingo beze mnie pewnie poświecą conajmniej jedną osobę, a także czuję, że Ben nie jest dobrą osobą. * Chłopak jeszcze raz wytarł łzę * Zabawne, pierwszego dnia powiedziałem sobie, że nie rozpłaczę się na wizji jeśli przegram, ale to jest silniejsze ode mnie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wygra ktoś dobry kto szanuję życie i będzie się nim cieszył, bo tyle osób umrze by ten mógł żyć. Z tego powodu będę trzymał kciuki za... Właściwie całą Sigmę. Wszyscy wydają się być dobrymi ludźmi, zwłaszcza Nutty, Arisha i oczywiście Gabriella. Żałuję, że ich lepiej nie poznałem. Ze swojej drużyny, chyba kibicuję Beckowi. Jest jedyną osobą, która oprócz mnie dbała o to by było dobrze i jest on jedyną nadzieją Dingo. Chłopak cały się trzęsł, był przerażony Igor: Skłamał bym mówiąc, że było miło większość z was poznać, bo trudno tego oczekiwać po kimś kogo właśnie stwierdziliście, że zabijecie, ale powodzenia, bo beze mnie OGROMNIE wam się przydadzą. Igor spojrzał się na Lucy Igor: Mam nadzieję, że chociaż wymyśliłaś coś wyjątkowego bo jak umrzeć to tylko ze stylem. Colt: Ze stylem leszczu powiadasz? Ben w tym momencie odkaszlnął. Lucy strzeliła facepalma. Lucy: Własnie! Nie wiem czy pamiętacie, ale na loterii… Colt: ...było do zdobycia kilka fantów. I grubas miał szczęście go zdobyć. *podchodzi bliżej Bena i daje mu swoją kopertę* Otwierał ją długo, by zawodnicy i rozpłakany Igor patrzyli na wielkoluda z palaczem nerwowo. Colt: Twój fant, to możliwość podmiany dwóch dowolnych głosów. A więc Ty Benie. Decydujesz się podmienić głos Jamesa oraz Igora na Becka. Jednocześnie samemu tak głosując. Jesteś pewny, że chcesz uratować dupę temu płaczkowi? *spojrzał teatralnie na Igora* Ben kiwnął potakująco głową. Colt: A więc… Lucy: Dzięki zdobyciu fanta i zagrania nim w nieszablonowy sposób… Z programem, żegna się dzisiaj… BECK! Reflektory przeniosły się nad głowę chłopaka o australijskich korzeniach. Stopy chłopaka zostały złapane przez metalowe pasy, które go trzymały, by nie uciekł. Beck: Wy sobie żartujecie, prawda? Przed stanowiskiem chłopaka wysunęła się prosta droga do wyjścia naprzeciwko. Nie dane było mu odejść samemu. Jego stopy zahaczyły o specjalne szyny, do których został przymocowany i pojechał w kierunku tego wyjścia. Colt: Coś specjalnego dla ciebie, australijczyku. *prychnął* Beck: Tak nie może być! Colt podszedł bliżej Igora. Colt: Życie bywa przewrotne. *odpalił papierosa* W porównaniu do poprzednich osób, nie dostał żadnych innych blokad. Stopy były wystarczająco zablokowane, by nie sprawiać problemu prowadzącym. Wjechał w ciemność. Na sali ceremonialnej zapadła cisza. Nad głowami zawodników wysunęły się cztery wielkie ekrany, każdy w inną stronę. Ciemność owiła chłopaka, nie miał prawa widzieć kompletnie nic. Odnalazł nicość? Stopniowo światło pokazywało się przed samym Beckiem. Wokół niego znajdował się… australijski outback. Beck: Jestem w domu! *krzyknął szczęśliwy* Colt: Gnaj ku przyszłości, Dinguś! *powiedział, wypuszczając dym z papierosa* Lucy: Ile wolność dla ludzi znaczy. *mruknęła obojętnie* Nogi survivalowca zostały uwolnione. Rozejrzał się wokoło. Znajdował się wśród pustkowi, mógł iść ku bezpieczeństwu. Wszystko było w jego głowie...nogach. Dotknął ziemi. Poczuł w nich piasek. Wszystko sprawiało, że znajduje się w Australii i jest bezpieczny. Beck: Dziękuje! *nadzieja w jego głosie napiera prawdziwego wydźwięku* Słowa były zachętą dla diamentralnej zmiany sytuacji. W stronę chłopaka zmierzały cztery kangury, mające rękawice bokserskie. Skakały w kierunku Becka. Beck: Hehe, to część ucieczki? Colt: *zaciągnął się papierosem* Ta, jeśli uciekniesz, to żyjesz. *w myślach dokończył, już że jest bez szans* Beck zaczął biec przed siebie, zostawiając kangury za sobą. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Zwierzyna była większa o chłopaka o około metr. Zwinne bestie wyszkolone skakały w kierunku Becka. Australijczyk czuł nadzieję i zwiększał swoje możliwości. Beck: Nie dogonicie mnie! *krzyczał, śmiejąc się złowrogo* Uciekał, patrząc się do tyłu. Nagle przystanął. Uderzył się głową w coś. Masując się w nią spojrzał do góry. Nad nim stał oparty piąty kangur. Wyszczerzył swoje zęby. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Wstał na nogi, chciał się zerwać do kolejnego biegu. Nie miał szans uciec. Zanim stały już pozostałe cztery. Rytmicznie zaczęły uderzać chlopaka rękawicami bokserskimi. Australijczyk był dzielny, starał się parować ciosy zwierząt, jednak przy tak dużej liczebności miał z nimi naturalny problem. Colt gwizdnął, a torbacze uderzały chłopaka coraz szybciej i mocniej. Jego ciało zaczęło zasypywać się siniaki. Już nie miał sił nawet parować uderzeń. Wycieńczony padł na podłogę. Colt: Eh, ta australijska wytrzymałość… *westchnął* Lucy: No to pora zakończyć… *wcisnęła guzik* Prosto na chłopaka poleciała ogromna rękawica, rozstrzaskując jego ciało, które rozprysło się na kilka metrów, a w tamtym miejscu pozostała ogromna czerwona plama. C'olt & Lucy: '*śmieją się złowrogo* Zawodnicy z Igorem na czele stali w kompletnym szoku. Ben uśmiechał się pod nosem zadowolony ze swojej „karty pułapki”. Colt: Kto by się spodziewał, że tak mocno krytykowany Ben przez Igora, uratuje mu dupę. Nie, Lucy? Lucy: Ta. *powiedziała zbywając go* Jakie plot-twisty jeszcze nas czekają? Kto kogo kolejno wyeliminuje? Co się dzisiaj dowiedzieli zawodnicy i jakie wnioski wyciągną? To już w kolejnym odcinku Hope Never Dies! Colt: Dla niektórych jednak Hope Dies. *zaśmiał się* Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki